ROYAL SCANDAL
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Pria bertopeng kelinci selalu ada dibalik tragedi-tragedi kusut yang ada di bar itu. Persahabatan yang hampir hancur, perselingkuhan dan penghianatan, juga kisah dibalik metode licik mewujudkan keinginan egois manusia. Revolver, Beast in teh Beauty, Cherry Hunt. "Penuhilah keegoisanmu sampai gelasmu penuh."
1. Chapter 1

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-REVOLVER-**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Royal Scandal © RAHWIA

Revolver © Megurine Luka

Fict ini bukan full sogfict

Fict ini dibuat karena keinginan author menghadirkan kumpulan fict dengan beda cerita namun saling berkaitan.

Dan author sangat suka royal scandal

Warning dari fict ini seperti biasa, typo gagal feel, absurd, maksa, jangan mual ya..

 _Happy reading minna_

 _RnR please_

Silent Reader jg mohon kasih jejak yaa hehe

" _This is my last song for tonight, about the promise i made ith my best friend,_

 _Even if the paths we take are different, i'll always be waiting here, so don't forget_.."

.

Pria bertopeng kelinci memandang dari kejauhan sepasang insan sahabat kecil yang berpegagan tangan menyambut rumah baru mereka. Tak bisa ada yang tahu ekspresi apa yang dibuat si pria bertopeng kelinci. Dari postur tubuh tegap dan surai hitamnya, sangat diyakini bahwa pria itu memiliki tujuan khusus berada dibalik pohon meyembunyikan keberadaannya tanpa melepaskan perhatian pada 2 gadis kecil itu. Mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi, dengan masa depan dan keyakinan akan janji kedua gadis itu.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

Mikasa, gadis bersurai hitam menawan. Gadis yatim piatu yang sedari kecil tinggal dan dirawat oleh pemilik bar, Hange Zoe. Untuk membayar kebaikan hati pemilik bar itu, Mikasa dengan senang hati menjadi maid di barnya, melayani tamu-tamu bar yang elegan itu.

Manik kelam yang tak kalah menawan dari rambutnya membuat hampir semua rekan-rekan pelayan pria di tempat itu tertarik padanya. Dengan kondisi itu Mikasa dengan senang hati menghibur para pria itu, atau lebih tepatnya memainkan mereka.

Gadis yang kesepian, gadis yang haus akan kehadiran orang yang menyayanginya, kini tumbuh dengan berbagai macam ketamakkan dalam dirinya. Ya, Mikasa si maid cantik selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu dimata semua orang.

Melupakan semua hati nurani yang pernah ia miliki, tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah ia miliki saat ini. Menjatuhkan setiap rekan-rekan maidnya yang menghalangi jalan hidupnya, merebut 'mainan' malamnya.

Saat tengah malam lewat, si gadis bersurai hitam akan mulai menjadi peran utama di ruang staf. Dengan memainkan perasaan pria-pria lapar disana. Dengan begitu mereka akan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Mikasa, mereka akan menyembah gadis itu untuk mendapatkannya. Akal sehat sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi dalam situasi itu.

Seperti malam ini, sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, Mikasa –dengan seringai memabukkannya- membiarkan para pria menyentuhnya. Jatuh ke pelukan pria-pria itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

Tampang cantik yang ia miliki menambah setiap nilai menjadi tokoh utama disana. Ya, peran utama yang harus dipenuhi keinginannya.

Obrolan-obrolan ringan kadang terjadi di ruang staf itu. Membicarakan tentang gadis-gadis membosankan yang selalu patuh pada aturan, gadis yang membosankan. Tentu saja itu sangat bertentangan dengan Mikasa yang selalu seenaknya dan tamak.

Disaat tengah malam bar semakin penuh, Mikasa dan 'teman-teman' prianya memang malah bercanda gurau menghiraukan semuanya, membiarkan pekerja senggang lain yang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk bekerja di tengah malam seperti ini." Canda Mikasa ringan.

"Ya, kau harus mengistirahatkan tangan lembutmu Mikasa." Salah satu 'mainan' Mikasa mendukungnya.

Tawa mereka pecah, mengganggu pekerja yang merasa tidak adil dengan kondisi ini berhari-hari. Sampai seseorang merasa kesal berlebihan.

" _Yak_! Kalian digaji bukan untuk bersantai seperti itu! Lebih baik diam dan bekerjalah!"

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, Eren? Yang aku ingat kau tidak pernah mau mengurusi orang lain."

Pria yang dipanggil Eren itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas dan kembali bekerja dengan tenang.

"Baiklah terserah."

Diam-diam manik kelam Mikasa memerhatikan pria _emerald_ yang baru saja menegur mereka. Pria yang cukup menarik untuk ukuran pria pendiam. Ah, tapi ada yang menghalangi pandangannya. Gadis pirang disamping Eren membuatnya muak. Gadis pirang yang cukup dikenalnya selama ini. Gadis penurut yang membuat Mikasa muak. Baiklah, target terkunci, untuk dihancurkan.

~...~

~...~

" _The midnight dominator is me, so pluck that other girl_."

Di sebuah sore yang sibuk. Saat Mikasa akhirnya disibukkan dengan memindahkan beberapa barang ke ruang staf, ia menemukan poster-poster yang baru ditempel disepanjang dinding menuju ruang staf. Poster bergambarkan seorang gadis pirang yang tengah bernyanyi. Dibalik gadis pirang itu terdapat tulisan 'Debut Stage, tonight'.

Tentu saja Mikasa tahu siapa gadis pirang itu. Gadis pirang yang sudah menjadi targetnya. Gadis pirang yang membuatnya muak. Gadis yang akan merebut posisi dominan di tengah malam nanti. Historia.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Mengabaikan setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar setiap orang yang melaluinya, gadis kelam itu menunjukkan sorot mata membunuh yang sangat berbahaya.

Akhirnya Mikasa memutuskan untuk segera ke ruang staf menyimpan barang yang ia bawa. Dengan langkah yang tergesa dirinya tak bisa dibuat tenang. Selangkah sudah ia lewatkan tentang si gadis pirang. Dan Mikasa tidak senang akan hal itu.

Sesampainya di ruang staf ternyata hal lain menantinya disana. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Mikasa mendapati Historia dan Eren ada disana, tengah bercakap ringan. Historia, dengan dress merah menawan, dengan percaya diri mengajak Eren untuk berbincang dengannya. Meski ia tahu ekspresi Eren tetap tanpa senyuman sedikitpun, namun tetap saja Eren menanggapi gadis pirang itu tanpa menolaknya.

Pemandangan yang membuat Mikasa sangatlah muak.

Mikasa memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana, menggebrak pintu yang ia lalui. Dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi terdekat yang bisa ia capai.

Sesampainya disana ia memandang dirinya di cermin besar yang terpasang. Kemudian membasahi wajahnya dengan air. Tangannya tampak sedikit bergetar oleh kekesalan. Dalam satu hentakan Mikasa meninjukan tangan kanannya ke cermin. Menyisakan goresan-goresan berdarah di tangannya.

Mikasa sama sekali tidak meringis kesakitan. Ia malah meringis karena kekesalan yang menumpuk dikepalanya. Cemburu? Sederhananya begitu. Ketamakannya memang membuat Mikasa tumbuh dalam kebencian pada siapapun yang merebut perhatiannya, meskipun pada sahabat karibnya dulu.

"Kau sudah berani berurusan denganku ya.. Historia.."

~...~

~...~

" _But, everyone's eyes are on that Red Cherry_

 _That eyesone of a girl, i hate her_."

" _Nee_ , Mikasa, kau tahu teman kecilmu itu ditawari debut oleh Hange- _san_?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari salah satu 'mainan'nya membuat Mikasa berhenti menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas di tangannya. Sebuah seringai licik ia tunjukkan.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan hal itu kan?"

Mainan-mainan yang mengerubungi Mikasa kembali jatuh hati padanya saat melihat seringai licik itu. Predikat gadis berbahaya memang cocok untuknya. Mawar berduri yang siap merebut nektar dari bunga manapun yang mekar mendahuluinya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tentu saja, menghancurkannya."

"Kami selalu ada di belakangmu."

'Senjata' yang selalu Mikasa tempa tak akan pernah mengecewakannya, tentu saja. Itulah mengapa sudah bertahun-tahun ia bisa bertahan di puncak tengah malam.

"Aku membencinya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan hancur ditanganku."

~...~

~...~

Mikasa mengakui satu hal. Bahwa nyanyian Historia memang patut untuk diakui. Tapi entahlah, keinginan gadis itu untuk menghancurkan Historia masih berakar. Sudah berhari-hari sejak debut petama Historia, Mikasa sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

Mulai dari kostum panggungnya yang disobek, jarum jarum yang bertebaran di tempat duduknya, duri-duri mawar yang menghiasi mikrofonnya. Semua itu Mikasa lakukan dengan senang hati. Dengan kesadaran dan dengan ingatan masa kecil yang mulai memudar karena ketamakan yang ia miliki.

Pekerjaan Mikasa setelah Historia naik tingkat memang semakin menumpuk, seolah pekerjaan itu menjadi hukuman atas kemalasannya di tengah malam. Tapi persetan dengan itu. Semua ini akan berakhir tepat saat Historia tidak bisa tampil sebagai penyanyi lagi.

Satu rencana baru yang ada di kepala Mikasa saat ini, untuk merebut apa yang dicintai Historia. Ya, Mikasa akan merebut Eren darinya. Dengan sentuhan nektar manis andalannya, ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Eren malam ini.

Tepat saat ini, saat di ruang staf tidak ada siapapun. Disaat Eren tengah sibuk menyapu lantai. Mikasa dengan sadar berjalan mendekati pria _emerald_ itu, pria yang dulu memang ia incar.

"Mau aku bantu?" mulai Mikasa.

Eren sedikit melirik pada kehadiran Mikasa disampingnya. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali fokus dalam pekerjaannya. Merasa dihiraukan, Mikasa mulai mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Pria yang menjadi incarannya memang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas anggur untuk beristirahat?"

Mikasa kembali dihiraukan.

"Atau ciuman panas dariku?"

Eren dengan tenang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Melirik kembali kehadiran Mikasa dengan tidak bersahabat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Eren penuh intimidasi.

Baiklah, Mikasa suka cara Eren menatapnya kali ini.

Dengan enteng Mikasa meneusuri dada Eren dengan telunjuknya. Tak lupa senyuman licik ia tunjukkan juga pada pria itu.

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu, hatimu, dan pikiranmu."

Masih dalam ekspresi yang sama, Eren mencoba berjalan menjauhi Mikasa, tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan godaan-godaan itu. Namun belum selangkah Eren memindahkan tubuhnya, Mikasa langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Eren, membuat pria itu tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan untuk berdiri. Akhirnya Eren terjatuh, dan Mikasa berada di atas tubuh tegap Eren, menindihnya sesuka hati.

Tanpa melakukan apapun Eren hanya menatap keji pada Mikasa. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis jahat ini padanya setelah ini.

"Wah, menjatuhkanmu ternyata mudah." Pekik si gadis.

Eren masih bungkam saat Mikasa kembali menyentuh tubuh Eren seenaknya. Membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja milik Eren. Seringainya semakin telihat saat merasakan sesuatu di bawah perut Eren –yang kini ia duduki- terasa menegang, padahal ia belum melakukan apa-apa. Benar-benar pria menarik yang polos.

"Bagaimana dengan bermain denganku malam ini?"

Tatapan _emerald_ yang tajam menusuk matanya. Tapi Mikasa harus terus melanjutkan ini. Kali ini Mikasa yang membuka kancing baju miliknya sendiri, menunjukkan belahan dada miliknya yang polos tak ditutupi.

Namun tanpa disangka, Eren langsung mengambil alih. Kini ia yang berada di atas tubuh Mikasa, siap mengendalikan tubuh gadis itu. Mikasa yang terkejut tak bisa melakukan apapun saat Eren mulai meraup bibirnya dengan ganas. Ciuman panas yang sempat disinggung Mikasa beberapa menit lalu benar terjadi. Mikasa benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kedua tangannya yang ditahan Eren. Mikasa benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan mulutnya yang tekunci oleh bibir Eren yang sibuk melahapnya dengan ganas. Mikasa benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tangan Eren yang kini memainkan sesuatu dibalik roknya.

Panas. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Mikasa benar-benar tak memperhitungkan akan hal ini. Tujuan awalnya yang datang untuk mengancam dan sedikit memberi 'servis' pada Eren ternyata melebihi hal itu. Dalam kendalinya Eren mampu mendapat banyak hal dari Mikasa. Hal yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh 'mainan-mainan' Mikasa sebelumnya.

Dalam posisi ini, Mikasa sangatlah lemah. Bibirnya yang terkunci oleh ciuman pun bisa menyuarakan protes sama sekali.

Sampai akhirnya Eren mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dan dengan tergesa menyingkab rok Mikasa. Mikasa yang masih terkejut menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukan Eren setelah ini.

"Aku tidak memakai pengaman, jadi mungkin kau akan hamil setelah ini."

Satu ucapan santai dari Eren itu berhasil memproduksi air mata di manik kelam Mikasa. Tidak, bukan seperti ini kemauannya. Tidak hari ini.

Mikasa masih berada dalam mode syok saat Eren mulai membuka rel sleting celananya. Mikasa masih belum mampu mengatakan 'hentikan' saat Eren mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Mikasa ke atas, membuka jalan untuk dirinya.

Dirinya yang syok dan terangsang dalam waktu bersamaan harus menghentikan ini. Sebelum Eren benar-benar memasukan miliknya, Mikasa langsung bangkit dan menunjukkan mimik kusutnya pada Eren.

"Hentikan, kumohon.."

Tatapan Eren masihlah sama, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Mikasa yang terengah berusaha menguasai dirinya yang gemetar dalam posisi duduk.

Eren merapikan pakaian kembali. Kemudian bangkit berdiri menatap Mikasa yang berantakan.

"Kau menawariku bermain denganmu dan kau sendiri yang menghentikanku? Benar-benar lucu bukan?"

Mikasa terdiam. Masih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tidak peduli maksud tujuanmu apa tapi, jauhi aku dan Historia. Atau peluru yang kau tembakkan justru akan melukaimu."

Eren berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih terduduk dengan lemah. Mencerna maksud Eren tadi, ia langsung menggertakan gigi. Kemarahannya memuncak karenanya.

~...~

~...~

Di malam yang sama, Mikasa mengumpulkan 'mainan-mainan'nya. Ia ingin memberikan misi pada mereka. Misi yang mungkin akan menjadi klimaks dari penghancurannya pada Historia. Ya, jika ia menghancurkan Historia, dengan otomatis Eren juga akan hancur dengan sendirinya.

Dengan wajah murka Mikasa terus mengepal tangannya sejak tadi.

" _I don't care whatever it takes_." Suara Mikasa terdengar bergetar karena kesal.

" _Just kill that bitch_!" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Mikasa sudah benar-benar lupa dengan masa lalunya. Ia mengubur setiap hati nurani yang ia miliki. Dengan mantap ia memutuskan benar-benar menghancurkan rivalnya itu malam ini. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, mungkin.

~...~

~...~

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi menuju waktu dimana Historia akan dieksekusi di depan mata Eren, dan semua penontonnya. Tapi entah mengapa disaat penting ini Mikasa terlihat gelisah akan satu hal. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terpecah menjadi dua. Sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba menghujam dirinya dengan sekali hentakan. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri keningnya. Ia terus menggigit jari menunggu anak buahnya melancarkan aksi balas dendam sepihaknya.

Sebentar lagi lampu yang tepat berada di atas kepala Historia akan dijatuhkan mengenai si gadis pirang. Sebentar lagi Mikasa bisa benapas lega karena satu rivalnya hancur bukan? Tapi tak ada rasa senang sama sekali disana.

Ia akui, ingatan masa lalunya dengan Historia tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya kembali bernostalgia dengan singkat di dalam badai otak.

 _-flashback-_

 _8 tahun, usia dimana Mikasa kehilangan segalanya. Dan diusia itu pula Mikasa mendapatkan teman untuk pertama kalinya. Sebagai orang yang sama-sama kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, Mikasa menganggap Historia sebagai sahabat baiknya. Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan dengan ceria menuju sebuah rumah besar yang akan menjadi rumah mereka sebentar lagi. Ya, mereka berdua akan diasuh oleh seorang wanita kaya raya yang kesepian. Pilihan itu tidak buruk bukan?_

 _Dari sana pula mereka merajut persahabatan mereka, sampai usia remaja. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring dengan tawaran pekerjaan di bar oleh Hange –si wanita kaya yang mengasuh mereka-, Mikasa dan Historia berjalan di dunia yang berbeda mulai saat itu. Mikasa yang mudah akrab dengan pria-pria disana mulai menyibukkan diri dengan bercengkrama dengan mereka. Sedangkan Historia selalu fokus dengan pekerjaan dan hobi bernyanyi yang ia miliki. Mulai jaranglah keduanya saling bercakap. Mulai jauhlah jarak diantara mereka berdua. Rasa canggung untuk saling menyapa juga mulai timbul._

 _Sampai semua ingatan tentang keberadaan Historia mulai memudar._

 _Suatu hari juga, Mikasa mendapat sebuah pistol dari seorang pria bertopeng kelinci. Tanpa mengatakan banyak hal pria itu hanya berucap bahwa ia bisa menggunakan pistol itu pada orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya._

 _Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan menerima pistol itu. Dan secara misterius, setelah kehadiran pistol itu di saku pakaiannya, Mikasa selalu merasa kecemburuannya pada Historia selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Awal dari semua kedengkian yang ia miliki._

..

" _In the end, if you fall to jealousy, you'll lose everything_."

Mikasa menenggak ludah. Ia menyadari satu hal. Hal yang berada di dalam sakunya membuat dirinya berpikir tanpa hati nurani. Perlahan Mikasa mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ia memandangi benda itu dengan seksama. Dengan kesadaran yang ada di kepalanya saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Sangat membencinya. Atas semua tindakan semena-mena yang ia lakukan.

Perhatian Mikasa tiba-tiba tersita pada Historia yang berda di atas panggung dengan anggun. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Historia yang tampak tersenyum hangat.

" _This is my last song for tonight, about the promise I made with my best friend. Even if the paths we take are different, i'll always be waiting here, so don't forget.."_

Mikasa melembutkan pandangannya. Sepenuhnya ia sadar. Ternyata pistol itu memang menuntunnya untuk jatuh dalam keserakahan. Menuntunnya menuju dosa ketamakannya.

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk membatalkan rencananya menjatuhkan lampu diatas kepala Historia. Lampu itu sudah bergerak untuk jatuh. Dengan cepat Mikasa berlari ke arah panggung, melepaskan pistol yang tadi ada di dalam genggamannya.

Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berlari ke arah panggung, dibelakangnya ada Eren yang juga ikut berlari menyadari lampu itu akan jatuh mengenai Historia. Namun Mikasa sampai lebih dulu, gadis kelam itu mendorong Historia agar menjauh dari titik jatuhnya lampu, ia juga melindungi kepala gadis pirang itu dengan dirinya. Alhasil lampu itu mendarat mengenai Mikasa.

Teriakan bergema. Dalam posisinya yang dapat melihat manik biru milik Historia yang manatapnya kaget, Mikasa tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya a bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk sahabatnya ini.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kepalamu berdarah.."

"Tak apa.. asalkan kau tidak terluka, aku baik-baik saja."

Historia menangis, setelah sekian lama menunggu percakapan ringan antara dirinya dengan Mikasa, akhirnya hari itu datang. Meski situasi ini membuatnya terisak haru.

Hubungan mereka setelah ini sepertinya akan berjalan baik. Persetan dengan pistol keserakahan yang pernah dimiliki Mikasa. Ia akan menutupi lubang hitam dihatinya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Eren menyaksikan kejadian tak terduga itu, tersenyum maklum pada akhirnya. Akhirnya kedua gadis itu bisa bersahabat seperti dulu, batinnya.

~...~

~...~

Pria bertopeng kelinci bersembunyi di keramaian bar. Diam-diam mengambil kembali pistol yang dulu ia berikan pada Mikasa. Sepertinya untuk kali ini tidak berhasil. Hati gadis itu terlalu kuat untuk dijatuhkan ke dalam kegelapan. Dengan senyuman samar di balik topeng, pria itu menghilang di balik tirai pintu masuk. Meninggalkan misteri yang belum terungkap.

~..~

- _ **To be continued**_ -

~..~..~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

Wah~ selesai dalam sehari yeay

Prinsip produktf lagi jalan nih wkwk

Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya yaaa

Hayo tokoh utama di fict ini siapa hayo?

Ayo main tebak-tebakan sampe chapter terakhir nanti eaaa

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa readers

 _Ja neee_ ~

-Author Shigeyuki-


	2. Chapter 2

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-Beast in The Beauty-**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Royal Scandal pv © RAHWIA

Beast in the Beauty © Megurine Luka

RnR please

"Wanita mudah terjebak dengan kata-kata manis seorang pria. Dan ia juga bisa dengan mudah tertipu oleh senyuman manis sang kekasih. Bagaikan mawar biru yang menyembunyikan durinya, ia terlihat cantik dalam lautan kebohongan disekelilingnya."

##

#

Petra Ral, gadis bangsawan yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Ia sangat terkenal dikalangan para bangsawan lainnya karena kebaikan hatinya dalam membantu sesama, ia tidak akan ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang membutuhkan. Banyak orang yang menyenanginya, namun tak sedikit juga yang menganggap gadis itu mencari muka publik.

Di usianya yang genap 24 tahun, ia masih belum menemukan calon pendampingnya. Padalah orangtuanya yang kini berada di Perancis sangat berharap putrinya itu cepat menikah dan hidup bahagia. Tapi tak semudah menghasilkan berlian di perusahaannya, Petra bukanlah gadis yang mudah bergaul dengan pria. Bahkan di pesta pun ia akan menolak dengan halus setiap permintaan pria-pria lapar yang mengajaknya berdansa.

Tentu saja bukan karena ia tidak tertarik dengan mereka, namun Petra selalu merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman dengan pria-pria yang mencoba mendekatinya itu. Tentu saja Petra juga berpikir bahwa ia harus segera memiliki calon suami, karena tidak mungkin selamanya ia menjalankan perusahaannya sendirian seperti sekarang.

Setelah mendengar nasehat teman-temannya, Petra akhirnya mendapat pencerahan untuk menemukan calonnya di sebuah bar. Para pria selalu datang ke bar untuk menghibur diri dengan pertunjukan musik dan beberapa gelas anggur kelas atas disana. Dan Petra rasa tidaklah salah jika ia juga mencoba datang kesana.

Dan ya, hari ini nampaknya Petra memang datang ke bar yang dikatakan temannya itu. Dengan gaun hitam elegannya, ia langsung memesan segelas anggur untuk dinikmati.

Suasana disana cukup ramai, orang-orang tengah asyik menyaksikan nyanyian indah dari penyanyi bar yang terlihat cantik dengan dress merahnya itu. Beberapa orang tengah menikmati anggur mereka sambil berbincang ringan. Dan ya, hampir semua orang disana berpasangan.

Mungkin satu hal yang disesali Petra hari ini adalah, ia datang untuk mencari pria bukan datang dengan seorang pria. Memikirkan hal itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Maaf, Nona?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Dengan cepat Petra langsung menoleh kesampingnya, dan disana ia mendapati seorang pria tampan mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Baiklah, kali ini Petra cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ringan dari pria itu. Tapi dengan hati-hati akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Petra menyadari satu hal, bahwa pria itu sangat terlihat tampan dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah menurun dari bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Petra merasa jantungnya berdesir tak biasa. Ada sebuah perasaan tertarik disana.

"Kau datang sendiri, Nona?"

"Ya. Aku tak memiliki seseorang untuk diajak kesini."

"Wah, ternyata kau sama denganku haha. Aku sempat kalut karena semua orang disini tampak berpasangan, tapi untung saja aku bertemu denganmu."

Petra tertawa anggun. Pria ini baik, menurutnya.

"Ah, aku lupa mempperkenalkan diri. Namaku Farlan, senang bertemu denganmu nona.." si pria mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Petra Ral, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Dengan senang hati Petra menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Ah! Kau Petra Ral yang memiliki perusahaan berlian itu ya? Sebuah kehormatan bisa berkenalan denganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu padaku, aku disini bukan untuk dihormati seseorang."

Farlan tertawa renyah, dengan bersahabat langsung akrab dengan Petra. Begitu juga Petra, ia dengan senang hati meladeni setiap pertanyaan yang Farlan ajukan. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan sering bertemu.

"Aku akan senang jika setelah hari ini kita tetap bisa bertemu, ditempat lain mungkin."

Dengan yakin Farlan mengiyakan keinginan Petra dengannya. Dan sampai akhir perbincangan mereka pun, desiran di hati Petra masih terasa.

~...~

~...~

Hari-hari berlalu setelah pertemuan pertama Petra dengan Farlan. Keduanya semakin dekat setiap harinya. Mereka berdua tidak lagi hanya bertemu di bar, namun juga di tempat-tempat lain di siang hari. Sepertinya keduanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Dan mereka berdua tidak pernah habis topik untuk berbincang.

Setiap malam Petra selalu memimpikan pria itu, dan sebelum tidur larut pun ia selalu memikirkannya dengan terjaga. Wajahnya selalu berseri memikirkan Farlan. Dan ya, Petra akui bahwa ia kini tengah jatuh cinta pada pria baik itu. Dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan apapun yang diminta Farlan padanya.

Berlian, emas, uang, semua itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan rasa sayang yang ia terima dari Farlan. Seolah telah lupa dengan dunia, setiap hari ia akan memikirkan si pria –seperti orang mabuk, tak memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang menantinya dikemudian hari. Termasuk kenyataan bahwa perusahaannya tengah dalam kondisi tercekik.

#

#

"Nona, pemasukan perusahaan semakin menurun karena banyak pesaing yang lebih unggul dari kita." Ucap buttler keluarga Ral pada Petra yang baru turun dari kamarnya di pagi ini.

Dengan santai Petra menerima dokumen yang tersodor padanya, membacanya sekilas dan kemudian kembali memberikannya pada sang buttler berambut pirang.

"Simpan saja masalah itu nanti, sekarang aku harus pergi menemui seseorang."

"Tapi, Nona-"

"Percayalah, semua ini akan berlalu dengan baik-baik saja."

Melihat senyuman santai dari Petra, pria pirang itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin majikannya ini benar bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan bahwa aku pergi ke rumah Farlan ya."

"Baik, Nona."

Dan Petra berlalu dengan anggun seperti biasanya. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah menurun dari wajahnya, ia –dengan gaun hitam menawannya- memasuki mobil dan membiarkan supirnya mengantarnya menuju kediaman Farlan. Mereka bedua memang berjanji akan bertemu hari ini. Biasanya Farlan yang datang menemui Petra, namun karena pria itu kurang enak badan hari ini, Petra bermaksud untuk mengunjunginya. Dengan sekeranjang berlian yang ia bawa untuk Farlan, Petra yakin pria itu akan cepat sembuh.

#

Perjalanan terasa cepat, kini Petra tepat berada di depan pintu rumah Farlan. Saat ia bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintunya, tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Petra, akhirnya kau datang!"

Farlan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan gadis itu. Dengan senang menariknya ke dalam rumah dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Tentu Petra dengan senang hati menurutinya. Cinta sudah membuatnya buta kan?

"Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?" Petra bertanya dengan nada khawatir menyadari beberapa bungkus obat tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, terlebih setelah melihat wajahmu."

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi si gadis caramel, nampak bahagia dengan ucapan ringan kekasihnya.

"Syukurlah.."

"Apa yang kau bawa hari ini, Petra?"

"Ini berlian keluaran terbaru perusahaan ayahku, aku memesannya khusus untukmu."

"Waah.. indah sekali, seperti dirimu."

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, aku akan memberikan apapun."

Mendengar hal itu Farlan kembali menarik Petra ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan sengaja ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak harum Petra. Ciuman manispun terjadi setelahnya. Tentu saja Petra menyukai hal itu, menyukai setiap cara Farlan memanjakan matanya dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki. Menyukai setiap cara pria itu memuji kekayaan yang selalu ia berikan padanya setiap kali bertemu. Menyukai setiap permintaan harta yang Farlan lakukan. Menyukai bagaimana cara pria itu menyentuh dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Farlan."

Farlan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk menjebak gadis ini tetap dalam genggamannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Petra. Lebih dari siapapun."

Ciuman kembali terjadi. Kali ini bukan ciuman lembut lagi, lebih terkesan menggoda dan panas. Keduanya memainkan lidah masing-masing untuk meraup apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tangan keduanya saling membelit tubuh, menyatukan jarak keduanya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan ini.. Petra."

Mengerti dengan maksud Farlan, dengan malu-malu Petra mengangguk untuk menyanggupi keinginannya. Setelahnya entah bagaimana keduanya berakhir berada di atas ranjang, yang Petra yakini ada di kamar Farlan.

Perlahan Farlan melepaskan gaun yang dikenakan Petra dengan sengaja. Masih nampak semburat merah di wajah sang gadis, dimulailah lagi ciuman-ciuman lainnya, menuju bersatunya dua insan dimabuk cinta itu.

~...~

~...~

Mimpi buruk Petra yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Setelah beberapa hari lalu diperingatkan oleh buttlernya, akhirnya perusahaan Petra benar-benar mengalami kebangkrutan. Perusahaan itu kini tidak memiliki pemasukan. Produksi pun sudah diberhentikan karena tidak ada bahan baku. Salahnya memang, karena mengabaikan masalah perusahaan demi dunia percintaan idamannya.

Dengan bijak Petra meliburkan semua pekerja di perusahaan. Untuk sementara ia akan bertahan dengan uang tabungan dan aset-aset berlian yang masih ia miliki. Masalah perusahaan akan segera ia bereskan setelah pernikahan dirinya dan Farlan.

Pernikahan? Ya. Tepat setelah Petra dan Farlan melakukan hubungan intim, Farlan melamar Petra. Dan tentu saja Petra menerimanya dengan senang. Hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi menuju pernikahannya, tapi masalah perusahaan malah terjadi.

Berita bangkrutnya perusahaan miliknya udah tersebar dimana-mana. Dan sungguh, Petra tidak ingin memikirkan itu untuk saat ini. Gadis yang tengah mabuk cinta ini hanya ingin menyiapkan pernikahannya. Ia juga tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Farlan sebentar lagi.

Gadis cantik itu menunggu di taman depan rumahnya, ditemani cantiknya mawar biru yang ditanam disana. Angin malam sama sekali tak mengusik tubuh dan hatinya yang hangat. Dengan santai ia memainkan setangkai bunga dalam genggaman longgarnya, mengenyampingkan keberadaan duri di tangkai bunga itu.

Sampai sebuah suara yang ia nanti menginterupsinya.

"Petra."

Seraya Petra menoleh, duri di tangkai bunga yang ia genggam tanpa sadar melukai jarinya yang indah. Sebercak darah keluar dengan lancar.

Petra menyambut kedatangan Farlan dengan pelukan, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula Farlan datang dengan sejuta senyuman manis andalannya, membuat Petra tak bisa berpikir jernih karenanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Petra."

Perlahan pelukan mereka terpisah.

"Apa itu?"

Farlan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Apakah benar perusahaanmu telah bangkrut?"

Tanpa menurunnya senyuman di wajah Petra, gadis itu mengangguk. Tampak tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Tapi ternyata senyuman di wajah Farlan yang tidak bertahan. Senyuman itu nampak menurun sebelum kembali tersenyum dengan paksaan, nampak ada kekecewaan disana.

"Sebenarnya malam ini aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harus segera pergi. Maaf ya, sampai jumpa."

Dengan cepat Farlan melepas pandangannya pada Petra, berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Petra yang masih berdiri mematung.

Senyuman diwajahnya kali ini menurun, ia tanpak sedih. Dan barulah ia menyadari darah di jarinya berkat duri di tangkai yang ia genggam tadi. Sakitnya baru terasa.

~...~

~...~

Sudah 4 hari Petra tidak bertemu dengan Farlan. Saat menelepon kediamannya pun yang mengangkat adalah pelayannya. Tak ada kesempatan sama sekali untuk berbincang apalagi bertemu dengan Farlan. Padahal saat ini ia sangat merindukan pria itu disampingnya. Dari siang menuju malam, setiap bergantinya hari, dirinya tak luput dari bayangan wajah kekasihnya.

Begitu pula malam ini. Ia mencoba menutup matanya tepat pukul 11 malam. Nampaknya ia memang tertidur, namun sebenarnya ia setengah sadar karena masih bisa mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya.

Dalam matanya yang terpejam, entah mengapa ia seperti megalami sebuah mimpi. Mimpi tentang dirinya yang bertemu seorang pria bertopeng kelinci. Pria itu nampak tak terlalu tinggi darinya. Rambut kelamnya menunjukkan sisi misterius yang membuatnya sedikit takut. Saat tangan pria bertopeng itu nampak menyerahkan sesuatu padanya, Petra bergegas untuk bangun.

Napasnya terengah. Mimpi itu terasa nyata. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Ia membutuhkan Farlan sekarang, saat ini juga. Dengan cepat ia meraih telepon yang ada di atas meja nakas, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Farlan.

Namun saat telepon tersambung, yang mengangkatnya lagi-lagi adalah pelayang rumahnya. Dengan jelas pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa Farlan saat ini tidak ada di rumah, ia baru saja berangkat setengah jam lalu ke bar yang biasa ia kunjungi. Mendapat informasi itu, Petra dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjangnya. Bersiap untuk menemui Farlan di bar yang dulu menjadi tempat awal mereka berdua bertemu.

#

#

 _Deceived by your pretty face, i failed to see where your heart truly is._

 _I wish everything had gone on like before, and i'd never known of what lies 'behind your mask'._

.

Petra telah sampai di bar. Namun entah mengapa ia malah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, menangkap sebuah objek pandangan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Yang ia lihat memang apa yang ia cari, namun tidak dalam situasi yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Farlan ada di sana, tengah berdiri sambil membawa sebelas anggur ditangan kanannya. Seperti biasa dengan senyuman ramah yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Petra, tengah dikerumuni 3 gadis dengan gaun indah. Mereka tampak sangat akrab dengan Farlan. Sesekali mereka tertawa senang dan kembali berbincang hangat.

Awalnya Petra mengira bahwa gadis-gadis itu adalah rekan bisnis Farlan, namun setelah mendengar percakapan mereka dari dekat, Petra berpikir ulang tentang semuanya.

"Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan gadis pemilik perusahaan berlian yang bangkrut itu ya?" tanya salah satu gadis itu.

"Ah gadis bodoh itu? Dia sudah bangkrut, apa lagi yang bisa aku peras darinya? Hahaha!"

Mata Petra terbelalak.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukan 'itu' padanya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku tidak rugi sama sekali, justru dia yang rugi kan?"

"Hahaha kau memang pria yang licik ya."

Kesabaran Petra semakin menipis. Ia tak lagi tersenyum sekarang. Yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah wajah kecewa dan ketidakjelasan. Ia perlu memastikan dengan berbicara langsung dengan Farlan, tentang hal ini.

Dengan cepat Petra langsung menghampiri Farlan, menarik tangan kanan pria itu sehingga menyebabkan gelas anggur digenggaman Farlan terjatuh. Suara pecahnya gelas membuat semua perhatian di bar itu tertuju pada Petra dan Farlan yang tengah beradu perkataan.

"Aku merindukanmu Farlan, aku selalu menunggumu dan percaya kau akan menemuiku tak lama lagi. Aku.. aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

Tak kalah cepat Farlah langsung melepaskan tangan Petra dan langsung tersenyum angkuh padanya.

"Kau bercanda? Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku setelah perusahaanmu bangrut hm?"

Petra membelalakkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin percaya kenyataan pahit ini namun tak ada jalan keluar untuk tidak menerimanya.

"Kumohon.. katakan kalau semua yang aku dengar tadi itu bohong, katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda denganku."

"Sayangnya tidak, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi karena kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa."

Petra membatu. Tangannya yang gemetar tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk mencoba menggapai Farlan. Air matanya tak dapat ia tahan untuk tidak mengalir.

"Sadarlah Petra, aku hanya ingin kekayaanmu, itu saja. Jika kau memilikinya lagi, aku akan kembali padamu. Mudah bukan?"

Gadis karamel menunduk dalam, ia terduduk menangis dihadapan Farlan yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapannya. Semua pandangan masih tertuju pada mereka. Nyanyian Historia yang belum selesai pun tampak tak semenarik konflik disana. Mikasa dan Eren yang sibuk mengantarkan minuman pun terhenti oleh hal ini.

"Ayo gadis-gadis, kita lanjutkan berpesta di rumahku saja, disana lebih privasi."

Farlan dan tiga gadisnya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Petra yang masih disana, meninggalkan hingar bingar bar. Pikiran Petra terasa sangat kacau, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, dalam kodisinya yang sangat tersakiti.

~..~

~..~

 _I want to cry so badly, yet i can't even let out a sound._

 _Was it because i fastened my collar too tightly?_

 _I've thrown everything away and given you all i had._

 _Don't mislead me with your gentle voice, and don't trick me into thinking I'm yours._

 _How am I supposed to go on living now?_

 _.._

Kediaman Petra sangat gelap. Sudah 2 hari ia mengurung diri di rumahnya itu, dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia masih tampak cantik meski kantung matanya menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Tatapannya yang sayu membuat siapapun tak berani mengganggunya saat ini. Rambut karamel yang biasanya tersisir rapi kini nampak berantakan dan tak diperhatikan pemiliknya.

Hancur. Semua yang Petra harapkan dari Farlan, kehidupannya, sudah hancur semua. Ia lebih dari kata tersakiti, lebih dari itu. Dipermainkan, dihancurkan, dan alat tes kehamilan yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hamil, cukup untuk menghancurkan masa depan yang selama ini ia bayangkan dengan sangat apik.

Bodoh, gadis bodoh. Ia memang menyadari saat ini, baru menyadarinya, bahwa dirinya adalah gadis bodoh yang dengan sadar dan mau diperalat oleh pria semacam Farlan. Padahal dari awal hubungan intens mereka terjalin, sudah terlihat bahwa pria itu gila harta. Bahwa pria itu selalu meminta banyak hal pada Petra, tanpa memberikan apa-apa pada gadis itu selain senyuman manis dan perbuatan manjanya.

Saat tabungan dan aset miliknya mendadak habis tak bersisa, ia rela melelang beberapa barang dan pakaian mahalnya agar ia bisa membeli berlian untuk diberikan pada Farlan. Begitu bodohnya. Saat Farlan mendadak menjauhkan diri darinya, Petra tak juga sadar akan cinta palsu diantara mereka.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa gelas yang Petra pecahkan di kamarnya. Sudah tak ada air mata lagi yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa bahkan untuk memikirkan hal-hal sederhana seperti makan dan minum.

Saking kosongnya pikiran Petra, ia sampai tak menyadari kini di hadapannya ada seseorang. Saat menyadari hal itu, Petra sama sekali tidak terkejut, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap sosok yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya itu.

Saat sudah jelas sosoknya, sadarlah Petra akan satu ingatan di kepalanya. Pria bertopeng kelinci dimimpinya, kini ada dihadapannya. Membawa koper besar yang disodorkan padanya.

Petra berdiri, menyaksikan pria bertopeng itu membukakan koper ditangannya dan menunjukkan isi didalamnya. Pandangan Petra dari topeng si pria beralih ke isi koper itu, berpak-pak uang beserta sebuah pistol.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun pria bertopeng itu langsung memberikan koper –beserta isinya- pada Petra. Dan tanpa penjelasan pun, Petra mampu menerka apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan uang dan pistol itu. Pikiran gila yang akan membuatnya puas seketika.

Tanpa menunggu ucapan terimakasih dari Petra, si pria sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

~..~

~..~

 _Open your door at this moment of midnight, sweetheart._

 _I have what you want right here._

 _If i could buy your heart with something like this, I'd say that's a real bargain._

 _Hold me in your arms, my once beloved, and give me a tender kiss, like you always did._

 _Let me dream just a little dream tonight, so that I won't forget you._

..

Petra telah rapi dengan gaun putih dan mantelnya, tentu saja dengan koper ditangannya. Dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Farlan menyambutnya dengan senyuman seperti biasa juga. Ya, setelah satu jam lalu Petra menelepon Farlan dan mengatakan bahwa malam ini ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan pria itu –tentunya ia akan membawa barang yang Farlan inginkan-, itulah kenapa Farlan mau membukakan pintu untuk Petra, gadis yang sebelumnya pernah ia buang.

"Jika aku bisa membeli hatimu dengan ini, aku akan menyiapkannya sebanyak yang kau minta." Ucap Petra dengan tenang, tidak seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu di bar.

Petra menyodorkan koper berisi uang pada Farlan, menunjukkan keaslian isi dari koper itu. Kali ini Farlan kembali bertingkah manis seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia menyambut Petra kedalam pelukannya, membelai wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Dalam pelukan penuh hasrat itu, diam-diam Petra mengambil pistol yang ia sembunyikan dibalik gaunnya. Tepat saat Farlan akan mencium bibirnya, Petra langsung mengarahkan pistol itu ke perut pria itu dan..

Bang!

Suara tembakan terdengar. Peluru berhasil melesat dari pistol itu ke dalam perut Farlan. Pria itu terkejut dan terjatuh ke belakang. Matanya membelalak hebat saat sadar orang yang menembaknya adalah Petra, gadis dihadapannya, gadis yang beberapa detik lalu berada dalam pelukannya, gadis yang sudah ditipunya berkali-kali.

"K-kau.."

Wajah Petra kini tak menunjukkan senyuman sedikitpun. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi sama sekali. Ia tidak tertarik untuk mengejek apalagi mempermainkan pria yang sudah menyakitinya ini terlalu lama.

"Jangan pikir aku akan selamanya bodoh."

Petra melangkah mendekati Farlan yang tengah duduk dalam keterkejutan dan kesakitan yang ia terima, dengan sekali hentakan ia langsung menarik kerah baju Farlan dengan kasar sampai tubuh itu ada dalam kendalinya. Perlahan ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala pria yang sedang dilanda kepanikan tu.

"T-tunggu Petra! Biar aku jelaskan! Biar aku perbaiki apa yang salah dariku!"

"Terimakasih untuk semua kasih sayang palsumu, aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Bang!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Peluru keduanya berhasil bersarang di kepala Farlan. Tanpa basa basi, setelah Petra selesai menghukum pria bejat itu, ia bergegas meninggalkannya. Urusannya sudah selesai, dengan pria itu, dengan masa-masa kebodohannya.

..

..

Pria bertopeng kelinci akhirnya muncul dari balik tirai yang gelap setelah dari tadi bersembunyi untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Setelah memastikan si gadis sudah meninggalkan rumah ini, pria itu melepaskan topeng yang ia gunakan. Kini dengan jelas wajahnya terlihat. Rambut kelamnya terlihat rapi, sesuai dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan. Matanya yang sipit memicing saat melihat mayat Farlan tergeletak mulai mendingin. Dan tak lama senyuman licik terlihat memikat.

Setelah mengambil kembali koper berisi uang yang ia pinjamkan pada Petra, pria itu kembali memakai topeng kelincinya dan menghilang di kegelapan malam, bak ditelan olehnya.

~..~

~..~

 **To be continued**

Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat author bikin kelanjutannya

Yok yok monggo review, like, fav wohohoho

Bye bye

-Author Shigeyuki-


	3. Chapter 3

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-Cherry Hunt-**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Cherry Hunt pv © RAHWIA

This fict © author Shigeyuki

.

Author mau sedikit meluruskan ketidak-jelasan alur fict ini. Jadi begini, chapter 1 dan 2 memang memiliki karakter utama yang berbeda. Chapter 1; Mikasa dan Historia, dan chapter 2; Petra dan Farlan. Dan ya, author sempat bingung buat masukin karakter pas awal karena tau bakal beda tokoh utamanya setiap chapter. Tapi nanti ketemu benang merah semua tokoh itu kok, karena semua tokoh itu berada dalam alur waktu dan tempat yang sama. Dan nanti dipersatukan dengan satu tokoh yang mungkin readers udah ketahui identitasnya.

Ya, mungkin readers udah tahu siapa tokoh utama sebenarnya fict ini. Tapi tetep ikutin ya, karena masih ada kejutan setiap kisahnya yang nanti bisa merangkai klimaks tokoh misterius disini.

Monggo dibaca, sebelum author hiaus lagi untuk beberapa bulan lagi kaya dulu wkwk

.

Enjoy

RnR please

.

.

" _Ah, don't stop loving me.."_

 _._

Historia. Gadis yang sellau beusaha untuk menjadi gadis baik. Memupuk dirinya dengan senyuman dan membantu sesamanya. Gadis dengan masa lalu yang tidak ia ingat dengan jelas. Gadis yang tidak pernah tahu marga yang ia miliki. Gadis yang penuh dengan misteri di balik senyuman manisnya.

Jika dilihat dari luar, gadis bermata biru itu memang terlihat sangat anggun meski dalam balutan pakaian maidnya. Beberapa rekan kerjanya bahkan tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki suara yang bagus untuk dipamerkan saat ia menyapu lantai. Cukup menghibur mereka yang lelah dengan pekerjaan di bar yang selalu ramai pengunjung.

Tak ada yang tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dulu Historia dan Mikasa bersahabat baik sejak kecil namun merenggang dengan sendirinya sampai tragedi beberapa waktu lalu yang hampir melukai Historia di atas panggung. Ya, semua orang seolah menutup mulut tentang siapa pelaku dibalik jatuhnya lampu-lampu itu. Karena membuka fakta, berarti membuat hubungan Historia dan Mikasa kembali merenggang. Ya, rekan-rekan mereka cukup mengerti akan situasi penuh kecemburuan di masa lalu itu.

Sekarang semua kembali nomal. Historia yang kini resmi menjadi penyanyi bar masih sering menyapa rekan-rekannya di ruang staff, masih menganggap mereka temannya meski ia sudah berada di atas mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya, ada satu alasan khusus yang membuatnya betah mengunjungi ruang staf yang berada terpisahkan 2 ruangan dengan ruang pribadinya. Apa lagi jika bukan karena keberadaan Eren?

Bukan rahasia lagi memang jika Historia menganggap pria _brunette_ itu lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, bukan sekedar teman menghabiskan anggur. Berawal dari pertemuan mereka saat sama-sama tinggal bersama Hange, perasaan Historia pada Eren semakin terpupuk sampai sekarang.

Jika ia boleh licik, Historia akan dengan senang hati membuat Eren turut jatuh hati padanya. Karena sampai sejauh ini, pria itu masih bersikap dingin padanya. Ya, meski Eren akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Historia berikan padanya, menanggapi percakapan ringan saat mereka senggang, melakukan beberapa pekerjaan bersama. Historia belum bisa mengatakan bahwa kini Eren tertarik padanya.

Padahal gadis manis itu kini sudah cukup terkenal dan diakui banyak orang. Eren tak terlihat tertarik sama sekali. Padahal gadis bersurai pirang itu selalu memakai dress menggoda di setiap penampilannya di panggung. Namun Eren tak pernah meliriknya sama sekali. Historia tampaknya harus sedikit memberi penekanan pada beberapa hal yang belum tersampaikan pada Eren.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa Historia bersiap-siap untuk _perform_ sebentar lagi. Tak seperti artis lain memang, ia akan bersiap dan memakai _make up_ sendiri, diam-diam memuji diri sendiri yang selalu tampak anggun dan menggoda dengan balutan dress merah andalannya.

Malam ini ia akan terlihat sedikit mencolok dari biasanya. Menjadi pemandangan dominan di atas panggung. Memamerkan suara indah dan tatapan menawannya pada para pelanggan yang berkelas.

Historia selalu meyakini diri sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Yang memamerkan kemolekan tubuh mereka dalam dress terbuka atau gadis-gadis bangsawan yang memiliki banyak harta untuk dihamburkan pada seorang pria. Hal itu semata-mata karena dirinya memandang satu pria dalam jangkauannya. Pria yang membuatnya siap menunjukkan apapun padanya, termasuk menelanjangi tubuhnya sekalipun.

Setelah selesai memakai lipstik merah meronanya, Historia tampak tersenyum di depan cermin. Ia juga memainkan jemarinya di atas meja rias, menimbulkan suara ketukan samar dari sana.

" _It's show time_.."

Dengan yakin Historia berjalan keluar dari ruang riasnya. Tersenyum sesekali saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Beberapa membungkuk sopan, dan beberapa lagi tersenyum ramah juga menyapa dengan santai. Historia menerima semua itu, tanpa memilih-milih. Namun saat berpapasan dengan Eren, tubuhnya yang menjadi sedikit tegang bergerak refleks untuk menjangkau telinga pria itu, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Siapkan aku anggur yang biasa setelah pertunjukkanku." Suara itu hanya terdengar oleh Eren.

Eren, tak menanggapi perkataan si gadis. Ia hanya menantapnya datar dan kembali berjalan menuju tujuannya. Tapi tentu Historia sudah tahu bagaimana Eren bersikap. Meski respon pria itu begitu dingin, namun ia akan tetap melakukan apa yang Historia minta.

Dan Historia harus bergegas menaiki panggung kali ini.

..

#

..

 _I want to see your true heart_

Pekerjaan Historia sudah selesai. Kini ia tengah beistirahan di ruangannya, masih dalam balutan dress merah itu –berjaga jika ada pelanggan yang memintanya untuk bernyanyi lagi.

Sejauh ini Historia memang sudah menyita banyak perhatian para pelanggan kaya itu. Tak jarang bertumpuk hadiah berada di dalam ruangan pribadinya, seperti sekarang. Historia meyakini bahwa isi dari hadiah-hadiah itu adalah barang-barang yang pada umumnya akan disukai oleh wanita. Dan sungguh, Historia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu semua. Ia hanya akan peduli jika hadiah itu berasal dari Eren.

Dengan bosan Historia merilekskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Entah sampai kapan ia harus berdiam diri disini dan menunggu seseorang menemuinya. Cukup untuk membuat seorang Historia sedikit kesal. Karena ya, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengajak berbincang pada tumpukan hadiah bedebah itu.

Cukup lama waktu bergulir sampai Historia tak menyadari buah ceri yang tersuguh untuknya sudah tinggal 2 buah. Sebagai penyanyi, ia memang selalu meminta seseorang untuk menyediakan semangkuk kecil buah ceri di ruangannya. Historia sangat yakin buah itu akan menjaga kualitas suara yang ia asah setiap hari.

Mengenai siapa yang selalu menyediakan ceri itu, masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Karena walaupun Histora meminta seseorang secara acak saat berpapasan menuju ruangannya, ia tak benar-benar yakin siapa yang selalu tepat waktu menyediakan ceri saat buah berwarna merah segar itu sudah habis.

Pernah suatu hari Historia sengaja berdiam diri sampai pagi di ruangannya agar ia bisa tahu siapa orang yang menyiapkan ceri untuknya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu. Jadi Historia untuk saat ini tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengetahui siapa penyedia cerinya.

Dalam diam, mata Historia tiba-tiba menangkap suara langkah kaki menuju ruangannya. Dengan tak sabar ia menebak-nebak siapa yang sedang berjalan kesini, untuknya. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah pria yang menarik hatinya itu, Eren.

Eren membawa pesanan Historia sebelum pertunjukkan tadi, sebotol anggur dan sebuah gelas. Menyadari hal itu lagi-lagi Historia kembali jatuh hati, dengan sederhana mengakui keinginannya untuk memiliki pria itu.

Kini Eren sudah berada di hadapannya, tengah menyimpan barang bawaannya di atas meja. Masih dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Tiba- tiba Historia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menggoda pria di hadapannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung menghalangi pandangan Eren agar dapat melihatnya, memangku satu kakinya di kaki yang lain serta menahan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan posisi itu, ia pastikan Eren dapat melihat belahan dada terbuka yang tak semua tertutup oleh dressnya.

Jika pria lain pasti akan langsung tergiur dengan pemandangan itu, tidak dengan Eren. Ia masih terlihat biasa saja tanpa nafsu apapun.

"Aku perhatikan kau selalu menuruti permintaanku." Historia mulai berbicara.

Dengan tenang Eren tak memiliki niatan untuk membalasnya. Namun tampaknya gadis itu tak pantang menyerah untuk meluncurkan pernyataan lainnya.

"Jika terus seperti ini aku ingin meminta sesuatu lagi padamu."

Kali ini Eren tampak ingin bertanya mengenai permintaan yang Historia maksud. Membaca wajahnya, Historia langsung melanjutkan mulutnya berbicara.

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku."

Kembali, wajah dingin itu terlihat. Baiklah, Eren bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa Historia menginginkan dirinya. Bahwa gadis itu secara tak langsung telah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Eren. Eren menyadari itu semua, dari dulu sebenarnya. Namun pria itu tetap enggan untuk berkomentar, entah untuk menerima atau menolak keberadaan perasaan tak bersalah itu.

Untuk mengalihkan topik yang takkan berakhir ini, Eren langsung menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan memasukkan sebuah ceri yang tadi Historia sisakan. Ia langsung menyodorkan gelas itu pada Historia, agar gadis itu berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

Senyuman di wajah Historia menurun. Tampak kekecewaan disana. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, sebelum Eren melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, Historia menarik dasi hitam yang tadinya terpasang dengan rapi di leher Eren. Dengan tindakan itu, Eren berhasil tertahan di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, Eren. Setidaknya tanggapilah walaupun sedikit, jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh."

Perlahan Historia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Namun ternyata reaksi yang didapat Historia sangat jauh dari dugaannya. Eren dengan tegas langsung melepaskan tangan yang menahan dasinya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Historia. Menjatuhkan harga diri gadis itu dengan sadar.

Satu kekecewaan lagi Historia dapatkan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa retak manakala sosok Eren kemudian berjalan menjauhinya, meninggalkan ruangan ini tanpa sepatah katapun. Wajah cantiknya yang tampak syok semakin menurun.

 _But in the end I'm left alone crying_

 _.._

 _#_

Ya, dari sejak mereka memutuskan bekerja di bar milik Hange, Historia lah yang mengejar-ngejar Eren. Historia lah yang pertama memerhatikan pria itu dengan spesial. Memerhatikan setiap kerja keras pria itu dalam pekerjaannya sebagai bartener. Menolak semua ajakan pria lain demi bersama Eren. Dengan sengaja berlatih menyanyi di hadapannya, berharap pria itu akan memberikan penilaian.

Namun saat ini seolah semua hal yang ia lakukan dari dulu terdengar sia-sia. Ya, Historia memang tidak merencanakan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Eren dalam waktu dekat, namun bibirnya berkata lain. Itulah kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Kini, dirinya yang tampak kacau di ruangan pribadinya tak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar membersihkan _make up_ di wajahnya.

Ia tetap tidak peduli dengan tumpukan hadiah yang menghalangi geraknya di dalam ruangan. Ia tetap tak peduli siapa yang akan menyediakan ceri yang sudah habis itu. Ia juga tak peduli dengan paras kacaunya.

Salahnya. Dalam patah hati untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup. Salahnya juga. Untuk bertindak terlalu terburu-buru dan mengandalkan popularitas yang ia miliki sekarang. Mungkin dirinya yang saat ini terbilang terlalu percaya diri. Terlalu percaya diri sampai tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menangis.

Sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Historia yang lelah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas sofa, sedangkan tubuhnya berada di lantai. Mungkin gadis itu akan menghabiskan waktu tidunya dengan posisi seperti itu untuk hari ini. Karena setelah lelah memikirkan banyak hal dan penyesalan serta kekecewaan yang ia dapat beberapa jam lalu, ia tak berniat untuk mengubah posisinya itu.

Sampai ia terlelap dalam tidurnya dari lelah.

..

..

.

Tak bermaksud untuk mengendap-endap, Eren memasuki ruangan Historia setelah pekerjaannya menyajikan minuman telah selesai. Ia membawa sapu dan sebuah selimut di tangannya. Bukanlah tanpa alasan. Bukan juga karena merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya yang terang-terangan menolak Historia tadi. Ia hanya melakukan rutinitasnya setiap malam, yaitu membersihkan ruangan pribadi Historia.

Lalu kenapa hari ini ia juga membawa selimut? Tak lain karena sebelumnya, saat tak sengaja ia melewati ruangan ini, ia melihat Historia tidak baik-baik saja dengan kondisinya. Dan berbekal dengan pengetahuannya akan gadis itu, ia tidak akan meninggalkan ruang pribadinya jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Seperti hari ini. Sederhananya, Eren tahu bahwa penyebab suasana hati Historia memburuk karena ulahnya.

Perlahan Eren menyelimuti Historia dengan selimut yang ia bawa, tanpa keinginan untuk mengangkat gadis itu agar tidur di tempat yang lebih hangat. Jika dikatakan perhatian, mungkin Eren memang memiliki jiwa itu, meski tak suka melakukannya denga terang-terangan. Ia hanya akan bermain dalam diam, memerhatikan dari jauh dan bertindak tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Setelah tubuh Historia terlindung dengan selimut, Eren melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyapu lantai di sana. Tak banyak memang debu yang ia dapatkan di ruangan ini, karena lantai yang ia sapu kebanyakan tertutup oleh tumpukan hadiah di sana. Akhirnya, karena pekerjaannya selesai dengan cepat Eren langsung membawa semangkuk ceri yang diam-diam ia bawa juga tadi.

Rutinitas Eren selain membersihkan lantai ruangan ini memang menyediakan ceri untuk Historia. Ya, orang dibalik semangkuk ceri itu adalah Eren. Dan Eren melakukan itu tanpa mengatakannya pada siapapun, kebiasaannya memang.

Setelah sukses menyimpan ceri di atas meja, ia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di samping kepala Historia yang menjadikan sofa sebagai bantalan tidurnya. Mata emeraldnya diam-diam memandang gadis itu yang terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya. Dan diam-diam pula Eren menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman –yang terkesan licik-.

"Jangan berhenti mencintaiku." Bisiknya dalam senyuman memabukkan itu.

Wajah Eren lebih hidup dengan senyuman itu. Ia tampak menggoda dan dengan santai mengelus pucuk kepala Historia yang masih terlelap. Meski malam ini akan menjadi sangat singkat, ia akan tetap menganggap Historia sebagai orang yang eksistensinya selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Satu hal yang akan terus ia jaga sampai akhir adalah, keinginannya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Historia. Tetap dalam situasi mereka yang seperti ini ia rasa lebih dari cukup.

#

.

#

Eren tampak menunggu seseorang dalam bayang hitam bulan purnama. Bayangan tubuhnya yang tegap menghalangi bayangan lain yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mata emerald yang tampak bersinar terkena cahaya rembulan itu kini menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu keberadaannya. Seorang pria kelam yang berpakaian rapi dengan cravat di lehernya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya sosok yang bersembunyi dari cahaya bulan itu.

Eren menyeringai dengan sengaja, tanpa maksud menyindir atau semacamnya. Ia tampak lebih santai dan matanya tampak memandangi topeng kelinci yang digenggam oleh pria di depannya.

"Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau bermain dengan salah satu pelayan kami, sampai kapan kau akan mengabdikan hidupmu untuk wanita jalang itu, Levi?"

Alis pria yang dipanggil Eren dengan nama Levi itu bekerut dalam, tidak terima dengan sebutan 'wanita jalang' yang ia dengar.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan boneka-boneka yang aku gunakan? Bukankah saat kau memilih pergi darinya semua urusan kami bukan urusanmu?" Levi terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Ya, memang bukan urusanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan kalian, tapi.. urusan kalian sudah mencampuri urusanku juga. Apa boleh buat."

Kali ini Levi yang menyeringai, mulai bisa menebak arah perbincangan ini.

"Jadi gadis yang harusnya sudah mati di atas panggung itu milikmu ya?"

Eren terdiam, senyumannya pun sudah tak nampak sejak seringai Levi terlihat. Bukan pilihannya memang untuk memperingatkan pria kelam di hadapannya ini.

"Ya. Dia milikku."

Akhirnya Eren mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya takkan ia katakan pada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Karena ha itu juga raut wajah Levi kembali terlihat serius menatap Eren yang balik menatapnya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan berhenti selain Kuchel yang memintanya." Ucapnya pada Eren

"Harusnya kau sadar bahwa kau hanyalah anak haram bagi wanita jalang itu."

Tepat saat perkataan terakhir Eren terdengar, Levi melemparkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam di balik topengnya pada Eren. Meski pisau itu hanya melukai lengan kanan Eren, namun Levi rasa hal itu cukup untuk membuat pria itu tidak mengatakan hal yang memancing emosinya lagi.

"Jika kau merasa memiliki si ceri merah itu, jaga dia dengan benar."

Dan sosok Levi menghilang lagi di balik kegelapan. Meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri tersinari cahaya bulan malam itu. Darah di lengan kanannya pun sudah cukup deras keluar, waktunya untuk menyembunyikan luka ini.

Bulan purnama menjadi saksi, akan sosok pria bertopeng kelinci yang selalu mencari korban untuk persembahan kepada-nya.

 **To be continued**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-Cinderella and a Poisoned Apple-**

.

Holaaa~ author lagi produktif nulis nih tumben wkwk

Chapter ini udah mulai ke pokok ceritanya niih yeaaay

Kalo chapter-chapter sebelumnya ada typo bertebaran, maafkan yaaa

Yuk ah kita langsung mulai ajaa

Happy reading

RnR

.

.

 _Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang ratu kerajaan yang selalu dipanggil Cinderella oleh rakyatnya._

 _Dari sekian banyak ratu yang pernah memimpin kerajaan itu, Cinderella lah yang paling misterius menurut rakyatnya. Karena sang ratu memberhentikan semua pelayan dan penjaga kerajaan, menyisakan seorang butler saja untuk melayaninya._

 _Rumor pun terdengar, dimana ada yang mengatakan bahwa Cinderella telah melakukan kontrak dengan iblis agar bisa hidup abadi. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Cinderella melakukan ritual terlarang untuk bisa memakan jantung para pria muda._

 _Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Namun cerita itu berakhir saat rakyat berbondong-bondong membawa salib untuk menghukum sang ratu. Dan konon dendam Cinderella masih ada sampai saat ini, merasuki jiwa-jiwa penuh kebencian untuk bisa hidup abadi._

 _._

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa hal itu hanyalah dongeng untuk menakuti anak kecil saat malam menjelang. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui keaslian dongeng itu. Banyak orang yang menutup mata dan tidak peduli tuduhan mana yang benar, itulah manusia bukan?

Persetan memang dengan semua dugaan-dugaan salah itu. Bagaimana pun, Levi sebagai orang yang mengetahui kejadian asli yang terjadi hanya bisa membantu dengan mengumpulkan dendam-dendam egois manusia itu. Mengumpulkannya untuk dipersembahkan pada wanita tokoh utama dongeng itu –Kuchel.

Beban? Tentu saja tidak. Levi tidak pernah menganggap pekerjaannya sebagai hal yang merepotkan. Ia hanya ingin membalas semua kebaikan Kuchel padanya sejak ia terlahir ke dunia. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak haram Kuchel. Ia hanya akan menghadapi takdir yang sudah membelitnya ini, menyelesaikan dendam keabadian yang ingin diakhiri Kuchel.

Pria bermata tajam itu kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi baca di rumahnya. Rumah yang hampir menandingi rumah para bangsawan. Mata kelam itu memerhatikan setiap gerak api yang membakar kayu di tungku perapian, seolah ada sebuah kisah yang terlihat jika ia memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia tak bosan, dengan kehidupannya di dunia yang begitu lama namun wajahnya menampakkan umur 27 tahun itu. Ya, yang ia ingat dirinya memang telah berumur 27 tahun saat berhenti menua. Dan ia rasa umurnya tidak akan menua lagi setelah angka itu, karena Kuchel pun berhenti menua dari umur 37 dulu.

Ia begitu yakin dirinya tidak akan menua lagi berkat perkataan Kuchel padanya, mengenai kenyataan bahwa hubungan Kuchel dan dirinya adalah ibu dan anak, dan kutukan angka 7 yang menjadi 'kontrak' mereka dengan ritual ini.

Jika Levi ingin mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini, ia akan ingat dengan berbagai jenis kebencian di dunia yang ia butuhkan untuk terus menghidupkan Kuchel. Pistol yang selalu menjadi senjatanya mengadu-dombakan manusia selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Juga topeng kelinci yang ia dapatkan dari Kuchel. Kedua benda itu seolah menjadi persyaratan ia bisa bekerja di dunia 'kebencian' ini.

Masa lalu lain yang selalu membayangi ingatannya tak lain adalah tentang kehidupan tragis yang Kuchel emban sejak dulu, yang ia yakini sebagai awal dari takdirnya ini.

.

.

 _Cinderella is forever trapped in the magic spell_

 _._

 _ **100 tahun yang lalu**_

Sudah hampir 500 tahun kerajaan Ackerman berdiri dengan makmur. Sistem kerajaan mereka akan mengganti pemimpin saat keturunan tertua sudah tidak sanggup meneruskan pemerintahan. Dan saat ini, Kuchel yang masih menginjak umur 25 tahun harus menggantikan kakaknya yang gugur dalam perang beberapa bulan lalu.

Secara mental Kuchel memang belum siap dengan kedudukannya sebagai ratu saat ini. Namun apa boleh buat, keturunan Ackerman tertua saat ini hanyalah dirinya. Dan ia rasa tak lama lagi ia akan dipaksa menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga agar bisa memiliki keturunan. Takdir itu mutlak, meski dirinya saat ini tengah mencintai seseorang.

Parasnya yang cantik dan anggun memang selalu membuat hati pria mana pun meleleh. Namun Kuchel selalu berusaha untuk menolak dengan manis setiap kali ajakan minum teh datang. Disamping itu Kuchel berusaha untuk tetap bersikap bijak untuk memimpin rakyatnya.

Sebenranya Kuchel memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan pelayan pribadiya –Kenny-. Mereka berdua mulai saling mencintai saat Kuchel berumur 20 tahun. Tentu saja hubungan mereka jalin secara diam-diam karena takkan ada yang menerima hubungan pemimpin kerajaan dengan seorang pelayan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring waktu yang banyak mereka habiskan bersama, seiring keyataan yang terus memaksa mereka berdua mengakhiri kisah cinta ini, akhirnya Kuchel meminta ijin untuk mencoba menerima takdir kerajaannya. Dan tentu saja Kenny menerimanya karena ia sadar dirinya hanyalah kepala pelayan yang selalu ada di balik bayangan sang ratu.

Seperti dugaan Kuchel sebelumnya, para penasehat kerajaan menganjurkannya bertemu dengan Grisha Jaeger –pangeran kerajaan Maria-. Tak bisa menolak, Kuchel mulai sering bertemu dengan pria itu. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang ringan tentang masa depan, menikmati teh kualitas tinggi, menghadiri pesta dansa, dan hal lain yang bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada keduanya.

Dan baiklah, Kuchel merasa hatinya sedikit tergerak dengan kebaikan Grisha. Ia sedikit menekan perasaannya pada Kenny yang sejujurnya masih ada sampai detik ini. Kuchel belajar untuk mencintai calon pendamping kerajaannya itu.

Namun ternyata, kenyataan pahit menantinya sejak pertemuan pertama dengan Grisha. Kenyataan bahwa Grisha memiliki calon lain untuk ia nikahi –Carla, dari kerajaan Rose-. Berjuta pertanyaan meluap di kepalanya. Pertanyaan akan ketulusan yang sudah Kuchel siapkan dalam rencana pernikahan ini. Bahkan sampai mengorbankan perasaan dan memupuk cinta yang dulu tak pernah tumbuh untuk Grisha.

Kuchel tertekan. Ditambah penasehat kerajaan menyalahkan dirinya tentang perginya Grisha untuk wanita lain. Pernyataan bahwa dirinya yang dicampakkan tak pernah diterima oleh para petinggi itu. Kuchel yang menderita hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Ia menolak makan dan minum, meski Kenny yang membujuknya. Kondisinya yang kacau dan selalu disalahkan ini semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Padahal Kuchel bisa dengan mudah memberhentikan para penasehat kerajaan, namun dalam posisi ini selalu Kuchel yang diberatkan.

Kuchel menyadari satu hal, bahwa ada petinggi kerajaan yang tidak menyukai dirinya duduk di tahta ratu. Itulah kenapa dirinya selalu dipersulit dalam hal ini. Saat Kuchel akan bertindak dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dirinya selalu gagal. Sampai ia lengah akan satu hal.

Di suatu malam, dimana Kenny tidak menjaganya seperti biasa, ia diracuni. Racun itu berhasil merenggut nyawanya. Dan Kenny lah orang pertama yang menemukan Kuchel tak bernyawa di kamarnya. Sebagai orang yang tahu siapa pelaku yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini, Kenny langsung mencari cara untuk membantu Kuchel kembali hidup. Ia harus menemukan cara itu, meski bayarannya ada nyawa dan berurusan dengan iblis.

2 hari Kenny menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota untuk mencari ilmu-ilmu hitam yang bisa ia lakukan demi menghidupkan kembali Kuchel. Dan akhirnya Kenny menemukan caranya. Ia harus melakukan ritual terlarang ilmu hitam dengan mempersembahkan jantung musuh Kuchel. Darah dari jantung itu akan ia suntikkan ke dalam apel dan memberikannya pada Kuchel.

Dan untuk seterusnya, Kenny harus terus memberikan apel jantung itu padanya untuk memberikan keabadian dan membantu pembalasan dendam Kuchel. Ritual itu mau tak mau melibatkan iblis, dan Kenny sebagai orang yang pertama memanggil iblis tersebut harus tetap komitmen untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Kuchel hidup kembali dari kematiannya yang tak dikehendaki. Ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi mulai kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Dan setiap darah yang ada di dalam apelnya selalu menambah setiap kebencian dalam dirinya. Ia memecat semua pelaya dan pejabat yang ada di kerajaan, menyisakan Kenny yang selalu setia.

Cinta, kebencian, dendam, hanya itu yang dimiliki Kuchel saat ini.

Cinta yang ia miliki ia limpahkan pada Kenny, sampai keduanya dipersatukan pada suatu malam. Membenihkan anak yang dikandung Kuchel, sampai anak itu lahir dan menatap dunia.

Kebencian dalam dirinya tak lain kepada keserakahan dunia ini. Ia membenci setiap ketidak-adilan yang didapat manusia berkat takdir-takdir memuakkan. Ia membenci keberadaan takdir yang tak bisa diubah itu. Dan dari kebencianlah keabadiannya muncul.

Dendam, dendamnya pada orang-orang yang menghancurkannya sudah terbalaskan. Terbukti dengan adanya darah jantung mereka dalam diri Kuchel saat ini, awal dari keabadiannya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sampai 100 tahun kemudian, memupuk kebencian manusia yang menumpuk setiap harinya. Semakin mengekalkan tubuh Kuchel yang tak pernah menua sejak umur 37 tahun. Sedangkan Kenny sudah lama mati dengan bahagia, Kuchel tetap mengemban keabadian yang ia miliki bersama anaknya yang memiliki darah kebencian dalam dirinya juga.

Ingin mengakhirinya? Tentu saja. Kuchel begitu lelah menikmati ketamakan dunia yang semakin parah. Ia lelah melihat semakin banyak orang-orang yang terbelit masalah takdir yang malang. Karena dengan itu, kekekalannya semakin bertambah, kematiannya semakin menjauh.

Pernah suatu hari Kuchel meminta Levi untuk berhenti mencari jantung-jantung orang berdosa untuknya, namun keadaan Kuchel menjadi buruk. Tubuhnya seolah menyusut menjadi keriput, rasa sakit yang tiada tara ia rasakan bertubi-tubi menimpa tubuhnya. Merasa tidak tega, akhirnya Levi kembali memberikan apel jantung itu. Terus meracuni sang ibu dengan kekekalan ini, meski ia juga akan kekal jika Kuchel kekal.

Pilihan untuk mengakhiri kekekalan ini seolah tak ada, sampai suatu hari Levi bertemu dengan iblis yang membantu Kenny dulu. Iblis itu mengatakan satu rahasia yang bisa mengakhiri kontrak terlarang ini, yaitu dengan mempersembahkan 7 jantung orang yang berhasil membunuh objek dendamnya. Setelah jantung ke-7 berhasil dimakan oleh Kuchel, ia dan Levi akan lenyap perlahan menjadi abu, mengakhiri kontrak kekekalan ini.

Selama 6 bulan terakhir, Levi sudah mengumpulkan 5 jantung yang sesuai kriteria. Dan kandidat ke-6 sudah ia temukan –yaitu gadis Ral yang terakhir kali berhasil membunuh Farlan-. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil jantungnya.

Untuk itulah Levi terus memakai topeng kelincinya mengelabui korban dendam, demi berakhirnya semua ini.

.

#

.

Levi berjalan mendekati kursi yang tenngah diduduki Kuchel, menunduk sopan setelahnya. Menyadari Levi datang untuknya, Kuchel langsung meminta anaknya itu untuk berhenti berlaku sesopan itu padanya.

"Levi, maafkan aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. "

"Tak apa, sungguh. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Kuchel tersenyum hangat. Meski kulitnya tampak selalu pucat, namun kecantikannya tak pernah memudar sedikitpun. Jika boleh jujur, Levi mungkin akan jatuh hati dengan mudah padanya jika ia bukan ibu kandungnya.

"Jika semua ini sudah berakhir aku harap bisa terlahir kembali sebagai ibumu lagi. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua yang tidak aku lakukan dengan baik saat membesarkanmu."

Kali ini Levi yang tersenyum. Jarang sekali memang pria kelam itu tersenyum seperti itu jika bukan untuk Kuchel. Hatinya memang selalu beku kepada apapun selain ibunya. Atau memang ia sengaja untuk tidak melibatkan diri dengan masalah perasaan dengan manusia di luar sana? Karena ia sadar sekali saja ia lengah, ia bisa jatuh ke dalam takdir lain yang akan menyulitkan tujuannya.

"Hanya tinggal 2 jantung lagi untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

"Mungkin kita akan berurusan dengan Tuhan setelah ini selesai."

.

#

.

Petra Ral, yang beberapa waktu lalu teah terpuruk karena patah hati dan bisnisnya jatuh kini bangkit kembali. Ia bisa kembali menstabilkan pemasukan perusahaan dan membuat apa yang hilang dalam bisnisnya kembali lagi. Dan Petra tentu saja lebih bisa memilih pria dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan mudah untuk jatuh cinta lagi dan memberikan semuanya kepada pria itu.

Hidupnya memang terlihat lebih baik saat ini, meski sebenarnya setiap malam ia selalu dihantui dengan kejadian maam itu. Kejadian dimana Petra berhasil menarik pelatuk pistol ditangannya untuk membunuh Farlan. Ia juga selalu dibebani dengan rasa terima kasihnya pada pria bertopeng kelinci yang memberikan alat untuknya. Petra selalu berharap bisa kembali bertemu pria itu untuk berterimakasih dengan benar.

Malam ini ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke anak perusahaannya di pinggir kota. Karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh, ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota. Petra yakin suasana kota pada jam seperti ini masihlah ramai, itulah mengapa ia mau pergi sendiri kesana.

Suara hentakan sepatunya selalu bergema terdengar tatkala jalanan mulai terasa sepi. Meski lampu-lampu jalanan masih menemani langkahnya, ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun di jalanan ini. Suasana yang cukup membuatnya gentar.

Sesekali Petra memandang ke atas, meihat sekilas keberadaan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam ini. Saking asyiknya ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Petra yang masih berjalan.

Saat sadar, Petra langsung bersyukur dalam hati. Karena sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang ia nanti kedatangannya. Petra berhenti melangkah saat jarak dirinya dengan sosok itu hanya sekitar 1 meter.

Senyuman menyungging di bibir manis sang gadis, memberikannya secara cuma-cuma untuk sosok bertopeng kelinci itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku menanti kedatanganmu." Ucap Petra dengan lembut.

Levi –dibalik topeng yang ia pakai-, tak berkeinginan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak perlu selain mengambil jantung gadis ini. Sampai tiba-tiba Petra menarik tangan Levi dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Mata caramel itu juga berbinar dengan cantik menatapnya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu dengan sering setelah ini."

Tangan itu masih menggenggam tangan Levi. Sedikit terasa mati rasa saat kehangatan menyeruak di tangan kanannya itu. Levi tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Tanganmu sangat dingin.. bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi panas untuk malam ini?"

Dan tunggu, Levi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kenyataan hatinya yang dingin itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan perasaan wanita ini selain membawa jantungnya untuk persembahan.

Dengan cepat Levi langsung menarik tangan miliknya, melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Petra.

"Aku datang bukan untuk minum kopi denganmu."

Meski Petra tidak bertanya langsung, di wajahnya terdapat mimik bertanya secara otomatis. Membuat Levi langsung mengatakan inti kedatangannya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta bayaran kejadian waktu itu, dengan dirimu."

.

- **To be continued –**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-Lost in Maze -**

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Royal Scandal pv © RAHWIA

This fict © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Maafkan baru muncul lagi. Banyak yang terjadi, ini dan itu...

Dan ya.. author punya fict lain yang sedang on going juga hehe.. jadi yang ini ketunda.

Makasih banyak yang udah follow, favorite, ataupun review.. itu sangat menyenangkan author.

Monggo dinikmati

Happy reading

RnR

.

.

.

"Aku datang untuk meminta bayaran kejadian waktu itu, dengan dirimu."

Satu kalimat tegas itu berhasil membuat Petra bingung. Ia gagal untuk memahami maksud Levi, namun tak menunjukkannya di muka. Wanita itu hanya terus tersenyum dengan naif.

"Baiklah, akan ku bayar setelah kau mau ikut denganmu minum kopi."

Petra langsung menarik tangan dingin itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dan Levi –si pemilik tangan dingin- entah kenapa hanya bisa mengikuti kemana langkah Petra pergi, seperti orang bodoh. Tujuan Levi malam ini sudah jelas, dan kenyataan bahwa ia gagal melaksanakan tugasnya dengan cepat mau tak mau harus ia akui. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri sedetik yang lalu, bahwa ia tidak akan memainkan 'hati' yang sudah mati miliknya itu. Ia hanya akan fokus pada tujuannya, agar ia bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah ini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kopi, Petra langsung membawa pria yang masih menggunakan topengnya itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Beberapa pasang mata memang memandang sedikit heran pada keberadaan pria bertopeng kelinci, namun Petra tentu tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau akan ketagihan berkunjung kemari." Ucap Petra setelah selesai memilih kopi yang akan dipesan.

Levi tentu tak menjawab. Yang bisa Petra lihat hanya wajah kaku topeng kelinci itu, tak bisa melihat ketampanan si pria yang tersembunyi disana. Petra berharap –meski tak terlalu- untuk bisa melihat wajahnya sekali saja.

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku?" tiba-tiba Levi bersuara.

Sedikit tersentak, Petra berusaha memfokuskan dirinya lagi untuk terlihat tenang, meski kini jantungnya berdegup kencang berkat tebakan Levi yang sangat benar baginya.

"Bolehkah?" Petra balik bertanya, meminta tanggapan.

"Tidak."

Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang Petra terima. Tidak terlalu memuaskan namun itu memang hal yang wajar bagi orang yang baru sedikit berbincang dengannya. Petra tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang bodoh yang langsung akan jatuh hati dan membuka dirinya pada orang asing, tidak seperti dirinya dulu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan tertarik dengan ceritaku.. tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini pada seseorang."

Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan dari Levi, membuat Petra harus kembali bermonolog.

"Aku tengah mengandung anaknya."

Dan jujur, di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi yang Levi gunakan, ada sedikit keterkejutan disana. Jangan katakan bahwa targetnya malam ini memiliki nyawa lain dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sendirian seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan mencari tunangan baru agar reputasi keluargaku tidak hancur gara-gara anak tanpa ayah yang aku miliki."

Levi sudah sering membunuh, mempersembahkan jantung untuk ritual yang ia lakukan, dan tentu saja semua itu ia lakukan dengan darah dingin, tanpa emosi sedikit pun. Tapi kali ini, ia harus berurusan dengan satu nyawa lagi yang akan otomatis mati jika ia membunuh ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa berat melakukan hal itu? Apa karena anak yang dikandungnya tidaklah bersalah? Dan Levi menyalahkan wanita ini yang telah melakukan balas dendamnya sehingga menjadi target persembahannya?

Perlahan Levi terseyum getir di balik topeng. Tangannya yang ia simpan di dalam saku mantel mengerat dengan sendirinya. Pilihan sulit.

2 cangkir kopi panas telah tiba. Semerbak baunya tercium menggoda. Jika ini bisa memabukkan, tentu keduanya akan mabuk dalam hitungan detik berkat baunya. Berbeda dengan Levi yang masih diam dalam duduknya, Petra langsung meraih cangkir di hadapannya untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai kedinginan.

Petra melirik kembali topeng yang menyembunyikan wajah pemiliknya, mengharapkan sesuatu, menunggu sesuatu. Salah memang jika ia lagi-lagi mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Jika hal itu terjadi, ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Minumlah." Satu kata yang terdengar lembut Levi dengar.

"Tidak." Dan satu kata tajam menghantam batin Petra.

"Ah maafkan aku jika kau tidak menyukai kopi.. aku malah memaksamu datang kesini."

"Aku menurutimu hanya karena kau bilang akan membayarku setelah ikut denganmu. Aku menunggu untuk itu."

Petra tersenyum miris. Jawaban yang terlalu jujur selalu saja menyakitkan baginya. Namun bukan berarti ia menyukai semua kebohongan. Saat mendongak kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, Petra mendapati pria itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Helaan napaspun terdengar.

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu untuk meneguknya sekali saja." Petra mengalah.

.

.

.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di atap sebuah gedung yang Petra yakini adalah rumah bangsawan. Cahaya rembulan yang menyinari malam itu seolah memerhatikan dari atas sana dosa yang akan muncul ke permukaan langit malam ini. Masih dengan senyumannya, Petra menunggu pria bertopeng itu mengatakan maksud dari 'bayaran' yang ia inginkan.

"Aku bukan hidup untuk menjadi orang baik." Sebuah prolog terdengar dari suara bariton itu. "Oleh karena itu aku harus melakukan ini." Lanjutnya.

Petra masih menunggu dengan setia. Mungkin setelahnya akan menjadi semakin serius.

"Aku harus membunuhmu."

Perasaan nyeri tiba-tiba terasa di ulu hati Petra. Perkataan itu jelas begitu dingin terdengar. Kakinya mulai bergetar seperti kehilangan pijakan untuk berdiri. Dirinya merasa takut tak tertahankan. Namun masih mencoba untuk tetap berdiri dan tak menurunkan senyumannya, meski keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Kenapa?" terdengar begitu lirih.

"Karena aku ingin mati."

Petra menunduk. Ia ingin mengerti maksdu perkataan Levi meski hal yang ia dengar benar-benar jauh dari kata rasional dalam hidupnya. Senyuman yang masih nampak di wajahnya seolah menjadi topengnya kali ini. Tak lagi. Tak lagi begitu alami dengan ekspresinya.

"Aku.. tidak begitu pintar untuk mengerti maksud ucapanmu.." Petra menghibur diri.

Namun detik berikutnya Levi sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wanita itu, tak ada jarak sama sekali. Tangan kanan Levi menyentuh kepala belakang Petra dengan hati-hati. Manik karamel terlihat terkejut dengan hal ini. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dalam sadarnya. Berbagai rasa tercampur menjad satu dalam benak.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, tapi aku harus mempertimbangkan kehidupan lain yang ada di dalam perutmu itu."

Kali ini Petra yang lebih banyak diam. Masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Sudah terlalu lama.. dia menunggu. Dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

Levi mundur satu langkah darinya, kembali membuat jarak. Tangannya sudah bebas di samping tubuh tegapnya. Memandang lurus ke dalam manik karamel yang nampak ketakutan itu.

"Jika.. itu yang bisa membayar kebaikanmu padamu.. aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, bisakah.. beri aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan kewajibanku di perusahaan?" suara lembut itu terdengar sedikit parau dari biasanya.

Levi tak mengangguk, tak juga mengiyakan. Ia hanya diam dalam posisinya. Jika semua ini bisa dikatakan berat, maka ya. Levi merasa tugasnya ini lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Dan bolehkah.. aku melihat wajahmu?" satu permintaan lain, yang membuat Levi semakin yakin bahwa wanita ini dulunya adalah wanita yang manja dan serakah.

Masih sama. Levi tidak megiyakan permintaan wanita itu. Namun ia juga tidak mencegahnya saat tangan yang terlihat gemetar itu perlahan meraih topeng kelinci yang ia pakai. Sangat perlahan, tangan itu melepas topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya. Dilihatnya dengan cermat wajah tampan yang selama ini disembunyikan si pria. Tampan yang menyembunyikan misteri di dalamnya, tampan yang penuh akan penderitaan, tampan yang terlihat lelah.

Petra kembali tersenyum. Rasa takut yang masih mendominan dirinya menekannya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan saat ini, pada pria ini. Petra mendekat, sekali hentakan, merasakan bibir dingin pria itu dengan bibirnya. Sedikit melumatnya dengan khidmat. Tak peduli bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya. Tak apa, ia hanya ingin merasakan dinginnya pria ini.

Cukup lama Petra menekan bibirnya dan sesekali meraupnya dengan lembut. Ia takut jika dirinya berhenti, pria itu akan segera pergi, darinya. Tapi Petra menyerah. Ia tidak bisa terus melakukan hal kurang ajar itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti. Dan mendapati Levi tengah menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"Aku memberimu waktu 2 hari. Kau harus selesaikan semuanya dan tak ada negosiasi lagi."

Levi berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi jika saja suara Petra tak menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mati?"

Tanpa menoleh Levi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan singkat.

"Aku lelah hidup terlalu lama. Ini menyakitkan."

Dan sosok Levi seolah menghilang di balik kegelapan. Bahkan pria itu tak mempedulikan lagi topengnya yang ada digenggaman Petra. Tak peduli jika wanita itu akan mengetahui namanya berkat topengnya.

oOo

.

.

- **to be continued** -


	6. Chapter 6

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-Lost in Maze II -**

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Lost in Maze pv © RAHWIA

This fict © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Monggo dinikmati chapter 6 ini hehe

Awas typo bertebaran

.

Happy reading

RnR

.

.

Levi baru saja menyelesaikan ritual membuat apel dari jantung ke-6 yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Seperti biasa matanya yang kelam tampak tak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun saat darah merah dengan lancar mengotori tangannya. Pria itu akan dengan santai membersihkan tangannya yang ternoda setelah apelnya siap. Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal itu, dan Levi tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma untuk melakukan hal yang tidak membantu rencananya.

Tujuannya yang tinggal 2 hari lagi itu terasa sangat lama ia rasakan. Dalam situasi ini juga dirinya entah kenapa terus memikirkan hal yang mungkin terjadi tidak sesuai kehendaknya. Jika kata takut bisa medeskripsikan perasaan anehnya itu, maka akan ia gunakan.

Langkahnya yang pelan menyusuri setiap ruangan yang harus ia lewati saat harus menemui Kuchel. Tepat saat berada di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu, Levi tak kunjung masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya mematung memandang sang ibu tengah duduk menghadap ke perapian yang menyala. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh nyala api yang membara hangat. Wajah Kuchel yang membelakangi Levi tampak sangat pucat dengan bibirnya yang berwarna merah darah. Kecantikan yang semakin terasa hambar.

"Masuklah, Levi." Tiba-tiba intrupsi itu terdengar.

Levi yang hampir menghabiskan waktunya berdiri disana langsung menghampiri Kuchel, dengan apel yang ada di genggaman pria itu. Semakin jelas terlihat wajah Kuchel di mata Levi. Manik kelam yang sangat mirip dengannya itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari perapian. Tanpa berkata, Levi menyodorkan apel pada sang ibu. Dan akhirnya mata kelam Kuchel melirik kesana –menatap tanpa minat.

"Ke 6 ya.." guman wanita itu.

Levi tak merespon pernyataan tersebut. Yang pria itu lakukan setelah apel ditangannya di terima Kuchel hanyalah turut memandangi perapian yang menampakkan liuk-liuk api yang berdansa. Tampak seperti meratapi sesuatu.

Kuchel memejamkan matanya sebelum satu gigitan ia kunyah. Merasakan sensasi pahit dan manis yang tercipta dari sana. Sugah sangat bosan dengan sensasi rasa itu sebenarnya, namun apa boleh buat. Hanya ini caa yang ia tahu untuk segera binasa dari keabadiannya. Dan yang terpenting sebenarnya Kuchel ingin membiarkan anaknya mengakhiri rantai keabadian yang turut membelenggunya. Tanpa pernah melibatkan diri dalam kisah cinta, ia rasa Levi harus segera bereinkarnasi untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Ya, jika Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk merasakan reinkarnasi.

"Dua hari lagi." Levi bersuara.

Kuchel yang sudah mulai mengunyah gigitan kedua menghentikan aktivitasnya, melirik sang anak kemudian. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Jantung ke-7."

"Sepertinya ada masalah." Kuchel menebak, karena tak biasanya Levi mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri hidup satu manusia lagi dalam tubuh yang terakhir."

Dan dengan cepat Kuchel bisa mencerna maksud pernyataan itu. Kuchel tak mampu berkata. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia mengerti apa yang akan dirasakan korban terakhir ini. Namun situasi seperti ini seolah menyuruhnya untuk bersikap egois.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Akan aku cari, namun jika situasi memburuk.. aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Setengah apel sudah Kuchel lahap, menyisakan biji di belahan apel itu yang mengeluarkan darah. Sepersekian detik Kuchel memutar otaknya, dan saat ia berusaha lebih keras dirinya seakan diseret kedalam kesesakan yang melanda pernapasannya. Napasnya tercekat meski tak menunjukkannya langsung pada Levi. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini. Terasa seperti efek samping yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Rasa sakit itu terasa semakin bertubi melawan tubuhnya. Ini buruk.

"Levi.." suara Kuchel terdengar parau.

Saat ini barulah Kuchel memperlihatkan kesakitannya, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis wanita itu. Tatapannya yang seperti meminta pertolongan membuat Levi tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ibunya sehingga ia langsung meraih bahu Kuchel yang mulai bergetar hebat menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Mata Levi yang membelalak kala itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, adalah memanggil iblis untuk penjelasan kondisi Kuchel yang tiba-tiba.

Dengan satu sayatan dalam di nadi tangannya, Levi membuat sebuah lambang kegelapan di lantai. Membaca mantra dengan cepat pula –berusaha berkonsentrasi agar tidak terganggu dengan kondisi Kuchel yang semakin memburuk. Api di perapian berkibas tak beraturan. Perlahan api itu membentuk sebuah siluet yang Levi kenal –iblisnya.

"Apa ini?" Levi langsung mengajukan pertanyaannya, tak membiarkan jeda sedikit pun.

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru." Iblis itu membalas dengan tenang.

"Cepat jawab atau ku hancurkan kau."

"Oh tenanglah, lagipula kau tidak lebih hebat dariku."

Detik berikutnya ternyata Levi bisa menggenggam api yang membentuk siluet itu, mencekiknya. Sebuah ancaman yang tidak disangka sama sekali.

"Baiklah akan ku jawab."

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya, Levi hanya melonggarkan cengkraman kuat yang ia berikan tadi, menunggu si iblis menjawab dengan benar.

"Jika persembahan ke-6 sudah memasuki tubuhnya, efek kebinasaan memang akan langsung terlihat. Maksimal 24 jam dari sekarang kau harus segera memberinya persembahan ke-7 agar dia tidak berakhir menjadi iblis."

"Apa?"

"Perlahan kesadarannya sebagai sosok yang sekarang akan hilang, dan bisa saja dia bahkan melupakanmu sebagai anaknya. Dan pada akhirnya menjadi iblis, jika kau melebihi 24 jam itu."

Levi kali ini melemah. Ini kondisi yang buruk. Saat Levi melepas genggamannya pada api iblis, matanya menyusuri tubuh Kuchel yang bergetar hebat menahan sakit di dalam dirinya. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Tubuhnya pun seperti mati rasa dibuatnya. Si iblis menghilang dari hadapan Levi, juga api yang menerangi ruangan itu perlahan padam.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Levi langsung menatap jam dinding yang setiap dentingnya terdengar menghancurkan. 21.07, berarti waktunya hanya sampai besok pada jam yang sama. Dan sudah tak ada pilihan lain selain Petra yang harus ia persembahkan.

"Levi.. sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku.. ingat perkataanku, kau.. tidak boleh menyesal pada pilihanmu.." suara itu terlampau parau dari sebelumnya.

Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu harus memilih apa saat dirinya tak ingin menyesal dari pilihan yang akan ia buat. Semua pilihan yang tersuguh dihadapannya memiliki resiko masing-masing. Dan yang ia ambil tentu hanya satu jawaban.

oOo

.

Petra sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat malam ini, dan mungkin malam-malam berikutnya juga akan seperti itu. Daripada tidur, wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen untuk pengalihan kekuasaan di perusahaan pada orang kepercayaannya. Malam yang ia lewati sudah berganti hari, waktu terus berjalan saat ia sudah selesai dengan dokumen yang ia butuhkan. Meski matahari bahkan belum terbit sepenuhnya, Petra sudah akan bersiap untuk urusan lainnya di perusahaan.

Entah kenapa ia memang merasa waktu 2 harinya akan menyusut tanpa ia sadari. Firasat kematiannya yang semakin dekat sedikit membuatnya takut. Namun inilah dosa yang harus ia tanggung karena berani menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Tanpa penyesalan.

Jika diminta untuk memikirkan Levi –yang sebenarnya belum ia ketahui namanya pun-, tentu ia akan memikirkan banyak hal akan pria itu. Berbagai pertanyaan 'mengapa' akan memenuhi otaknya. Alasan untuk mati yang pernah Levi berikan padanya nyatanya belum cukup untuk mengobati keresahan akan fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah urusannya di perusahaannya selesai siang nanti, ia akan langsung pergi ke bar yang dulu menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Farlan. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Eren –orang yang ia kenal mengetahui banyak hal-. Sama saat ia mencoba bangkit dari kebangkrutannya, ia menemui Eren secara tidak sengaja di bar itu. Dan untuk kali ini, ia akan coba menanyakan hal yang sedikit tidak masuk akal pada pria itu. Mencari kebenaran.

oOo

.

Levi bersandar di depan tembok pagar perusahaan Petra, kali ini ia berkeliaran di luar tanpa menggunakan topeng kelincinya yang biasa –di siang hari pula. Sesekali wajahnya dilirik oleh beberapa pasang mata yang melewati jalan tersebut. Mereka merasa heran dengan ketampanan menakjubkan yang terasa hampa itu, merasa terkesima dengan keelokkan wajah pria kelam itu namun juga merasakan hal lain yang lebih mencekam darinya. Matahari yang semakin mengarah ke timur mulai menyengat tubuh pucatnya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya menunggu, menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan urusannya di sini. Agar ia bisa segera lepas dari rasa sesak yang juga mulai ia rasakan seperti ibunya.

Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan sendiri, jika Kuchel berhasil menjadi iblis maka dirinya juga akan bernasib demikian. Ia pikir bukan masalah baginya jika ia menjadi iblis, tapi tentu Levi tak ingin Kuchel juga menjadi hal yang sama. Dimatanya Kuchel hanyalah korban dari takdir keji ini, dan ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkan Tuhan jika ibunya harus berakhir menjadi iblis setelah begitu lama tersesat di dunia ini.

Sudah melebihi waktu makan siang, dan Levi mulai heran kenapa Petra tak kunjung keluar dari sana. Apa urusannya begitu banyak yang harus diselesaikan sampai membutuhkan waktu seharian di dalam sana? Jika ya, maka rasa sakit di benaknya akan semakin bertambah. Dan ia yakini rasa sakit yang dialami Kuchel 2 kali lipat darinya.

Manik kelam Levi yang pada awalnya menampakkan sedikit warna kebiruan kini mulai memudar. Melebur menjadi kelam seutuhnya. Tinggal menungggu waktu untuk melihat perubahan lain di tubuhnya ini.

Tak lama seseorang menghampirinya, yang Levi rasa adalah bagian keamanan tempat ini.

"Maaf tuan, saya lihat anda sudah disini sejak satu jam lalu. Apa anda menunggu seseorang dari tempat kami?" tanya pria berseragam itu dengan sopan.

Levi sedikit melirik dengan mata kelamnya. Tadinya ia tidak tertarik, namun sepertinya pria dihadapannya itu akan membantunya. "Aku mencari pemilik tempat ini." Ucapnya.

"Ah apa maksud anda Petra- _san_? Beliau sudah pergi sejak pukul 14 tadi."

Levi membelalakkan matanya. Apa ia menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia disini? Omong kosong.

"Kemana dia?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi beliau sudah berpamitan dengan semua pekerja dan staf disini. Mungkin tidak akan kemari lagi."

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, Levi langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Tenggorokannya serasa dicengkram hebat berkat kenyataan ini. Baiklah, untuk pertama kalinya ia kehilangan insting untuk mencari mangsa seperti biasanya. Jika ia mencoba lebih keras, ia rasa satu organ dalam tubuhnya akan hancur. Ia tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba.

oOo

.

Petra tak memesan alkohol sama sekali. Karena ia menyadari kehadiran kehidupan lain di dalam tubuhnya. Ia akan menjaga kondisi, meski ia tahu tak lama lagi ia juga akan berakhir di tangan Levi. Sudah 6 jam dari kedatangannya ke bar ini, dan ia masih harus menunggu Eren senggang dari pekerjaannya. Karena tak seperti biasanya bar ini penuh di siang hari seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi saat menyadari sosok Eren masih sibuk meracik minuman untuk pelanggan yang menumpuk itu.

Membeli informasi memang tak semudah yang Petra bayangkan. Meski dirinya sudah memberi intro pada Eren sebelum pria itu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, tetap saja informasi itu tak mudah dengan lancar dilontarkan. Antara tidak mudah atau memang tidak ada waktu yang cocok untuk situasi ini.

Mata karamel itu menyusuri setiap sudut bar, menyaksikan banyak tipe manusia yang berkumpul disini. Ia tidak tahu dengan pasti dirinya masuk ke dalam tipe yang mana, namun untuk apa memikirkan hal itu jika tak lama lagi ia akan dihakimi Tuhan kan?

Hembusan napas –yang entah ke berapa kalinya- Petra hembuskan. Malam ini memang tak ada sajian penyanyi bar seperti saat malam, yang ada hanyalah lantunan musik klasik yang keluar dari sebuah sumber suara di atas panggung. Yang ia tahu, penyanyi yang selalu menampilkan nyanyian indah itu kini beralih menjadi pramusaji yang mengantarkan pesanan dengan senyuman manisnya –memikat para pengunjung.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tiba-tiba Eren sudah ada di depannya.

Keterkejutan yang sesaat itu langsung sirna berkat keinginannya untuk menanyakan hal membingungkan yang ada dibenaknya.

"Apa kau pernah dengar soal seseorang yang membunuh orang lain agar dirinya mati?"

Eren mengerutkan alisnya. Tentu ia mengetahui akan hal itu. Dan ia juga langsung tahu bahwa Petra memiliki hubungan dengan 'seseorang' yang ditanyakannya. Namun Eren tak langsung menjawab semua yang langsung terkumpul di kepalanya itu, ia masih menimbang-nimnbang menceritakan semuanya atau tidak. Karena hal ini tak lain karena sebuah benang merah yang mempertemukannya kembali dengan takdir lama keluarga Jaeger.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Eren akhirnya.

"Kau tahu asal usulnya?"

Eren tampak menggerakan jari tangannya dengan gelisah. Ia akan membuat sebuah pertukaran setara dengan informasi ini, mungkin.

"Sebelumnya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Kau mengenal 'seseorang' itu?"

"Jika dikatakan kenal.. aku rasa tidak juga. Tapi aku memiliki janji dengannya."

"Janji dengan nyawamu?"

Petra tersentak. Tebakan Eren terlampau benar akan hal ini. Dengan cepat Eren langsung menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu, mencari keberadaan nadinya. Eren mencari sebuah kebenaran dengan denyut nadi yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan ya, ia mendapatkannya.

"Kau mengandung?"

Lagi-lagi Petra tak menjawab. Ia tersentak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pantas saja dia tidak langsung membunuhmu."

"Kau.. mengenalnya?"

Eren terdiam sejenak. Mungkin ini saatnya membelokkan takdir. Agar takdir yang lain cepat terselesaikan.

"Aku mengenalnya karena benang merah takdir kami saling bertautan."

Wajah keduanya sudah mulai terlihat serius, sebuah cerita kan dimulai.

"Kau pernah dengar dongeng Cinderella dan apel beracun?"

"Um.. ya, aku tahu itu."

"Itu bukanlah dongeng. Tokoh utama cerita itu benar-benar ada dan masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Tapi.. bukankah Cinderella ditaklukan oleh salib-salib yang dibawa rakyatnya?"

"Tidak, hanya cerita tentang penaklukan itu yang tidak terjadi. Kenyataan yag sebenarnya sang ratu masih terbelenggu dalam keabadian sampai detik ini. Keluarga kerajaan itu, Ackerman, hanya tersisa 2 orang. Sang ratu dan anaknya. Dan aku yakin kau berurusan dengan anaknya, untuk mengakhiri keabadian yang mereka dapat."

Petra membelalakkan manik karamelnya. Ingin tak percaya akan hal ini.

"Dan keluarga Jaeger, yang masih mempertahankan marganya sampai hari ini, merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa keluarga Ackerman terbelenggu dalam keabadian. Jadi aku rasa, aku juga perlu disalahkan dalam tragedi ini."

"Kenapa kau juga?"

"Karena aku terlahir berkat keabadian yang ditanggung Ackerman."

Eren dapat melihat keterkejutan lain yang nampak di wajah wanita karamel itu.

"Jadi dugaanku benar, bahwa kau keturunan Jaeger yang menghancurkan Kuchel."

Tiba-tiba satu suara pria menyita perhatian mereka berdua. Kini sosok Levi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, mengawasi dengan tatapan kelam yang siap menyerang kapan saja dengan pisau yang sudah ia genggam di dalam sakunya. Keterkejutan lainnya nampak. Setelah sekian lama Eren menyembunyikan kenyataannya sebagai seorang Jaeger, akhirnya terbongkar juga. Padahal ia sudah bermain dengan apik dalam perannya mengintai Ackerman yang memberatkan punggung Jaeger semasa hidupnya.

Kali ini tak dapat dipungkiri lagi keberadaan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Eren. Perasaannya buruk akan hal ini.

"Kebetulan juga aku sedang mencarimu, Petra." Levi melanjutkan.

Sekali hentakan Eren langsung loncat melewati meja bar yang menghalangi dirinya dan Petra, pria itu langsung menghalangi pandangan Levi pada wanita itu. Hal itu tentu sangat mengganggu bagi Levi.

"Terakhir kali kau menghalangi pekerjaanku karena seorang gadis, dan sekarang kau akan melakukannya lagi?" Levi memberi jeda untuk mencari sebuah sosok, sampai "Dan aku rasa gadis yang dulu masih ada disini."lanjutnya.

Eren semakin menghalangi tubuh Petra yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia ingin mengakhiri takdir ini dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Eren, untuk apa kau menghalangiku." Petra mulai menanyakan ketidaknyamanannya akan situasi ini.

Petra dapat melihat sorot kelam yang tampak murka itu. Namun kemurkaan yang ia lihat terlampau sangat menyeramkan. Seperti ada sosok lain yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh Levi, sesuatu yang Petra yakini akan menghisap jiwa asli pemiliknya lambat laun.

"Minggir. Atau aku akan menghabisimu dulu sebelum dia." Levi mempertegas.

Yang dilakukan Eren hanya menatap keberadaan Levi dengan waspada, menangkap setiap pergerakan kecil yang akan menyergapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membalas dendamku padamu, Eren. Jadi menyingkirlah."

Levi maju satu langkah dari posisinya. Dan hal itu membuat Eren turut mundur satu langkah untuk menghindar. Dalam posisi itu Levi sedikit melirik pada jam yang bertengger anggun di dinding bar. Waktunya yang tersisa hanya tinggal 1 jam lagi. Dan kondisi yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran ini membuatnya sangat tertekan. Mangsanya ada di depan, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya gara-gara pria yang dulu dipercayainya kini mengungkapkan diri sebagai musuh dalam takdir yang ia miliki.

Saat Levi memejamkan mata untuk menahan sesak di dadanya, dan saat tangannya bersiap dengan pisau dalam sakunya, hanya satu detik yang ia butuhkan untuk melempar pisau itu. Sampai benda tajam tersebut melesat hampir mengenai Eren. Alhasil 1 botol wine tua yang dipajang pada lemari pecah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia tak bisa besabar lagi saat dengan sadar mengetahui kondisi ibunya berkali lipat dari rasa sakit yang ia dapat saat ini.

Suara pecahnya botol itu menyita perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang berada tak jauh darisana. Pertanyaan meluap di benak mereka.

Tangan kanan Levi yang tadi melempar pisaunya kini tampak bergetar menahan hujaman rasa sakit disana. Ia benci ini. Benci dengan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Tatapan seolah dirinya yang salah. Tatapan ketidakadilan yang sudah menghantuinya bertahun-tahun. Dan satu tatapan lagi didepannya, tatapan dari mata karamel yang mulai menyadari kesakitan yang disembunyikannya itu.

"Eren, serahkan aku padanya. Kurasa kondisinya sedang buruk.." Petra berbisik.

Mendengar itu, Eren langsung memperhatikan kondisi lawannya. Dan ya, ia mendapati mata kelam itu terasa lebih menusuk. Bukan lagi karena murka, namun karena ada hal lain yang menguasai dirinya dalam sadar. Iblis kah?

Saat Eren masih merasakan keanehan pada sosok Levi, ternyata kini pria kelam itu sudah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Siap menembak. Wajah Levi mendongak, menunjukan sebuah seringai yang jelas bukan miliknya. Sebelah matanya sudah menghitam seluruhnya, dan dari sana pula keluar cairan merah dengan lancar.

"Aku mohon."

Perkataan dan ekspresinya tentu sangat bertentangan. Hal itu disadari Eren sebagai efek kontrak iblis yang Ackerman lakukan. Detik selanjutnya, Eren harus menggunakan wewenangnya dalam hal ini. Mengakhiri takdir.

oOo

- **To be Continued** -

Ayok ayok yang rajin bacanya~ bentar lagi tamat yeaaay

Ditunggu yaaa

Author mulai konsisten buat update seminggu sekali. Tapi yang ga pasti Cuma hari updatenya aja hehe

Tapi bener aslian, author udah produktif seminggu sekali buat fict

Jadi, sampai jumpa minggu depan yaaa

Ja neee

-Shigeyuki Zero-


	7. Chapter 7

**ROYAL SCANDAL**

 **-Lost in Maze III -**

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Lost in Maze pv © RAHWIA

This fict © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Happy reading

RnR please

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

"Aku mohon."

Permintaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Levi. Dalam sejarah hidupnya ia tak pernah memohon seperti ini. Tapi cukup, untuk kali ini ia menurunkan harga diri dan egonya untuk mempermudah sesuatu yang sulit. Sulit karena dirinya hampir berubah menjadi iblis sekarang. Tubuhnya tak lagi bisa bergerak bebas. Rasa sakit itu tentu masih ada di sekujur tubuhnya, dan pandangan sebelah matanya sudah hilang. Ia yakin waktunya yang hanya tinggal satu jam kurang itu akan berakhir dengan cepat tak sesuai dugaan.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol –siap menembak, tampak masih bergetar. Pandangan satu mata lainnya itu mengabur. Merasakan banyak sekali bagian tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan sendiri membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak dalam situasi ini, ingin menghiraukan semua tatapan yang sudah mengarah padanya itu.

"Tidakkah kau sudah terlalu jauh menghalangiku?" Levi masih mencoba berbicara dalam ketidakmampuannya.

Tak ada respon. Eren masih bersiaga di depan Petra, melindungi wanita itu. Cukup memuakkan baginya. Dalam hening sebuah suara mulai menguasai pikirannya, sebuah interupsi untuk melakukan hal gila.

 _(Apa yang kau tunggu? Negosiasi sudah tidak mempan kan? Ancam dia. Kau sudah tahu kelemahannya.)_

Mau tak mau Levi melirik keberadaan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia memindahkan diri menuju keberadaan gadis itu, gadis yang akan membuat Eren lemah –Historia.

Levi menahan tubuh Historia dalam dekapannya, setengah mencekik. Melihat hal itu tentu Eren bereaksi, tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Levi. Persetan dengan itu, Eren yang sudah menghalangi jalannya lebih dulu.

"Lepaskan aku.." Historia meringis, mulai sesak dengan posisinya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika pacarmu itu mau memberikan gadisku." Levi membisik, hanya bisa didengarkan oleh Historia.

Mata _emerald_ tampak murka, ia sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Berani sekali melibatkannya dalam masalahmu."

"Salahmu melibatkan diri denganku lagi."

Eren semakin mengerutkan alisnya dengan kesal. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan keberadaan Petra yang ada di belakangnya. Saat pistol yang ada di tangan Levi kembali menodongnya, Eren mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang ia simpan di dalam saku celana. Dalam posisi seperti ini siapa saja bisa terbunuh dengan cepat.

"Ayolah Eren, biarkan aku membunuhnya agar semua ini cepat selesai. Aku tidak yakin kesadaranku akan bertahan lebih lama."

Napas pria kelam itu mulai terengah, bahkan setelahnya ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Dugaannya benar, bahwa perlahan organ dalamnya akan hancur. Cipratan darah darinya mengenai pipi lembut Historia, tanpa sengaja.

"Jika kau terbunuh disini, aku minta maaf telah melibatkanmu." Tiba-tiba Levi berbisik lagi pada Historia, membuat gadis bermanik biru itu membelalakkan matanya.

 _(Kau begitu lama bertindak. Sebanyak itukah kau merasa ragu pada korban terakhirmu? Kau mulai memainkan perasaanmu disini? Kau mencintainya? Wanita yang tengah mengandung itu?)_

Suara iblis itu terdengar lagi menyerang otaknya. Membuat Levi tak bisa berpikir jernih meski dirinya berusaha. Banyak fakta yang terungkap, disaat yang sempit ini. Dan sepertinya iblis itu yang sudah membantunya menemukan fakta akan dirinya.

Levi memejamkan mata, kali ini sepertinya ia akan dikuasai sang iblis. Salahnya, terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menghibur diri dalam situasi ini. Ini yang akan ia dapat, dikuasainya.

Mata Eren membelalak lagi, begitu juga beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan hal ini. Kini Levi kembali menatapnya, namun dengan tatapan dingin dan mata kelam milik iblis. Satu hal yang bisa Eren simpulkan dalam hal ini, Levi sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai iblisnya. Pria itu pasti sudah kehilangan kesadaran di dalam sana, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Secepat mungkin ia harus membawa Historia dalam posisi aman.

Dengan cepat Eren langsung menerjang, hendak membawa Historia dan menusukkan pisau yang ia genggam pada Levi –pisau keturunan Jaeger yang bisa memutuskan takdir. Namun kenyataannya gerakan Levi jauh lebih cepat darinya. Saat si pemilik mata _emerald_ sudah ada di depan Levi, dan memosisikan pisaunya pada posisi tubuh Levi berada beberapa detik lalu, yang ia kenai ternyata bukan targetnya. Melainkan..

"Eren..."

Suara itu terdengar lirih, menahan sakit di perutnya. Keringat dingin Eren keluar begitu saja. Dan seringai licik Levi terlihat. Memanfaatkan keadaan ini, Levi langsung menembakkan pistol di tangannya pada Petra. Dan dalam sekali tembak, wanita karamel itu jatuh berlumuran darah –meski kesadarannya masih bertahan dalam tubuh kesakitan itu.

Tangan Eren bergetar hebat saat ia menerima tubuh Historia terkulai lemas dilepaskan Levi. Seperti dugaannya, orang yang terkena pisaunya ini takkan memiliki banyak waktu untuk tetap hidup. Tak lain karena takdirnya sudah diputus, itu artinya tak ada masa depan baginya.

Dalam pertunjukkan drama yang Eren pertunjukkan, Levi berjalan menghampiri Petra. Mata kelam itu memandang balik pada manik karamel yang terlihat mengeluarkan emosinya itu. Levi membungkuk, menggapai tubuh tak berdaya itu sampai sebuah pisau tiba-tiba menghujam punggungnya.

Tak salah lagi, Eren yang telah melakukan hal ini. Tanpa berbalik memandang pelakunya, Levi tampak membelalakkan matanya. Darah kembali keluar dari manik kelam itu, begitu pula dari mulutnya. Dalam situasi itu tak disangka sedikit kesadarannya kembali, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang memuakkan ia rasakan di kepalanya. Levi memegangi kepalanya yang serasa meledak. Dalam diam ia meringis. Semuanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Petra masih menyaksikan, bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan yang memilukan dirasakan Levi. Dalam heningnya ia hanya bisa meraih tangan dingin Levi, berusaha menghangatkan tangan dingin itu meski mengetahui bahwa tangannya juga kini tak kalah dingin dengannya.

Dalam kesakitannya, Levi menyadari hal itu. Hal kecil yang seharusnya ia hiraukan. Dengan sadar Levi turut menggenggam tangan dingin itu, menerimanya. Pisau terkutuk yang menancap di punggungnya ini akan menentukan nasibnya kan? Bagaimana dengan Kuchel? Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Levi bertanya dalam diam.

 _(Ini akibat karena kau melemahkan hatimu karena wanita ini.)_

Suara itu lagi. Levi mulai merasa muak.

Kali ini Eren sudah bisa menguasai dirinya yang larut dalam emosi beberapa saat lalu. Ia menghampiri Levi, mengeraskan hatinya untuk sedikit menghibur hari yang kacau ini.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan daripada kontrak dengan iblismu, tapi ini akan berjalan cepat. Dan Kuchel juga akan binasa sepertimu." Eren berucap.

Darah semakin mengucur dengan deras dari luka tusuk yang ada di punggung Levi, hampir memenuhi lantai. Perasaannya terasa lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eren. Setidaknya semua ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Detik selanjutnya Eren mencabut pisau yang tertancap itu, tanpa emosi.

"Aaaaargghhh!"

Teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar. Petra semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit menyaksikan hal ini. Levi yang berteriak membabi buta mulai mengeluarkan siluet-siluet hitam yang mengerikan. Iblisnya keluar dengan paksa. Tentu ini mengerikan, karena itulah kini bar itu hanya berisi mereka saja –yang berurusan dengan Levi.

Kulit pucat semakin namak tatkala teriakan Levi berakhir. Tubuh pria itu tumbang disamping Petra, matanya terpejam seperti takkan lagi terbuka. Semakin dingin tangan yang Petra genggam, tanpa harapan.

"Maafkan aku." Suara serak terdengar sebelum tubuh pemiliknya perlahan menghilang seolah menjadi abu yang terbakar.

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, kenapa ia merasa sesedih ini. Padahal dirinya tak lama bertemu dengan pria yang masih tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Pria yang membuatnya dekat dengan kematian, pria yang menandakan dirinya dengan topeng kelinci. Tak banyak kenangan yang bisa ia bawa dalam matanya yang akan terlelap.

"Aku.. tidak mengenai daerah vitalmu, jadi kurasa kau masih bisa hidup." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Semakin digenggam semakin berubahlah kulit pucat itu menjadi abu. Kini Petra terisak dalam diam, sosok pria itu sudah seutuhnya menghilang dari hadapannya, dari genggamannya. Petra sudah melupakan rasa sakit dari luka tembak di bahunya. Yang ia rasakan hanya kehilangan yang mendalam, rasa kehilangan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada saat kehilangan hidup rasionalnya.

Eren menghembuskan napasnya yang sempat tercekat saat melihat kehancuran yang ia lihat. Jadi seperti itukah akhir keabadian?

Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Yang menjadi objek pandangnya saat ini hanyalah sosok Petra yang menangis meratapi sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. Dan di belakang tubuh Eren ia mendengar suara isak dari Mikasa. Banyak yang harus ia selesaikan setelah ini. Sangat banyak.

 _Saat kau menggunakan pisau takdir itu, kau akan kehilangan setengah dari jatah hidupmu_

Ucapan seseorang tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. Ah.. ia harus ingat akan hal itu.

oOo

.

Tak ada akhir bahagia dalam kehidupan. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan kematian, sebahagia apapun manusia hidup. Bagai takdir yang sudah membelenggunya sejak mereka lahir. Ikatan benang merah yang bertautan tak beraturan berbenturan dengan banyak kisah manusia lainnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan, semua itu terhubung. Sadar atau tidak, mau atau tidak, takdir itu takkan bisa berbelok dengan mudah. Kecuali ada penggerak waktu yang menyusup pada sistem masa depan manusia.

Semua hal itu tak dapat dipikirkan semalam suntuk saja. Bahkan beberapa tahunpun takkan cukup untuk memikirkan hal gila yang penuh filosofi itu. Dan tahun selalu bertambah sejak hari itu, hari yang sekeras apapun dilupakan oleh Petra takan pernah bisa menjinakkan pemikirannya.

Jika bertanya mengenai masa depannya, masa depan itu tetap ada. Buktinya kini kaki jenjang itu masih bisa melangkah dengan yakin sambil menggandeng tangan kecil. Jika dikatakan bahagia, ia memang cukup bahagia dengan hidup sederhananya –sederhana akan gemerlap kebahagiaan yang diimpikannya.

Anak itu berhasil lahir, dan kini genap berusia 9 tahun. Dan karena anak inilah Petra takkan pernah bisa melupakan banyak rintangan yang pernah ia alami. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Farlan dengan senyuman penuh tipu dayanya, dan ia juga masih ingat bagaimana wajah Levi yang dingin menatapnya tanpa belas kasihan. Petra menyadari perbedaan yang sinkron tersebut, sangat yakin bahwa ingatannya tidak rusak mengenai siapa ayah dari anak dalam genggamannya ini.

Tentu secara biologis anak ini seharusnya milik Farlan. Namun entah mengapa, entah memorinya yang rusak atau matanya yang mulai berhalusianasi, sosok anaknya ini sangat mirip dengan pria itu. Ya, pria kelam yang lenyap dihadapannya 9 tahun lalu. Manik kelam yang dimiliki anak ini, perangai dinginnya, sikap acuhnya, dan rambut hitamnya sangat nampak seperti Levi. Petra yakin akan hal ini.

Meski banyak yang tidak logis akan hidupnya sejak Farlan singgah, namun Petra tetap menapak dengan pasti. Menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki pada anaknya, menyayangi harta karunnya itu, tak peduli semua media mempertanyakan kehadiran anak itu. Tak peduli ayahnya memusuhi Petra karenanya. Yang ia yakini hanya satu, bahwa ia harus menjaga apa yang sudah dikorbankan banyak nyawa. Ya, setahun lalu Eren memenuhi janji pisau keluarganya. Ia menghilang dari dunia ini, mungkin urusannya berlanjut dihadapan Tuhan.

Kisah Cinderella dan apel beracun akhirnya berakhir, dengan cukup tragis dan bahagia. Tragis karena sudah terlalu lama mereka bertahan, bahagia karena akhir cerita mereka benar-benar terjadi. Kata ' _never ending story'_ tidak akan pernah ada. Dan saksi hidup yang bertahan sampai hari ini adalah Petra, dengan segala beban keterlibatannya dalam hal ini. Bukankah tidak sopan jika saat seperti ini menyalahkan Tuhan? Meski ia ingin?

 _Pada akhirnya, Cinderella tidak lagi terjebak oleh apel beracun_

 _Dia akan damai dalam penghakimannya_

 _._

oOo

-fin or to be continued?-

.

.

Hai readers tercinta yang udah nunggu fict ini tamat.

Ok, sekarang author bingung apa ini akan menjadi akhir atau masih berlanjut...

Apa ada bagian yang kurang jelas? Jika iya nanti author bikin rinciannya di next chapter. Tapi kalo dirasa cukup berarti author mau fokus di fict sebelah wkwk

 _Dou_?

Lanjut atau udah?

Mohon sarannya ya guys :'))

Review please

-with love, **Shigeyuki Zero** -


End file.
